Beautiful Monster
by wishful-thinkin
Summary: The Doctor receives a signal and decides to investigate when an old friend turns up. 11th Doctor / OC Rated M for language and adult themes. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Doctor was doing his usual, running and leaping around the TARDIS, pulling levers here and there, not knowing where the TARDIS would take him next. He was on his own since he had dropped off Amy and Rory back home for a while so they could catch up with their family.

'Where to today, you sexy thing?' he asked the TARDIS, which hummed in reply

'Ooh, I like your style of think….'

BANG!

'Oh dear, this is VERY not good!' he shouted as the TARDIS lurched, throwing the Doctor across the room.

'Ouch! Warn me before you do that!' he moaned as he got up, rubbing his head

'And don't you laugh at me Mrs! Huh? You've got a signal off something? Well then, let's go!'

* * *

><p>'Tahliah! Come here quick!' Jack shouted<p>

'Why now? I'm getting ready for tonight!'

'Forget it then you miserable git!'

'Fuck you Harkness, stop being a dick, you know I'm performing tonight!'

Tahliah was a petite girl, about 5 foot 2, with several tattoos and piercings. She had bright purple hair and wore glasses.

Jack came up behind her and hugged her.

'FUCK! You made me jump!' Tahliah screeched. Jack was laughing.

'Not funny! What if I was doing my make-up, I could've had an eye out!' Tahliah couldn't hold her serious expression for much longer, and burst out laughing.

'Gotcha! Knew I could get a smile out of you soon enough! What's up 'Liah? Kairi and Seth are worried about you'

'Nightmares…. Again… don't really wanna talk about it if I'm honest hun. I can look after myself' She replied with a small smile

'Fine, but you know where I am if you need me, you're not my best friend for nothing! Oh, there was something I was gonna tell you but.. shit, you seen the time? Get your ass into gear!'

'I know! I'm almost done, will see you in a bit'

Jack kissed her on the cheek and left Tahliah to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>'Right, we appear to have landed… hhmmm, wonder where?'<p>

The doctor approached the TARDIS doors and opened them; he looked around and noticed he appeared to be in someone's bedroom.

_Oops, must tell the TARDIS to be more discreet in future_

He walked towards the bedroom door, listened out to see if anyone was there, and proceeded.

_Where's that music coming from? Note to self: follow the music!_

So he did just that, and ended up in a bar of sorts, he looked around, when he was patted on the back.

'So you arrived then Doctor?'

'Jack? How did you recognise me? Was that your signal?'

'You're the most uncomfortable looking person here, no offence, and you looked a bit lost, Bow ties eh? What's all that about?

'Bow ties are cool Jack, don't diss the bow tie! So, was it your signal? What's wrong?'

'As are fezzes, so I've heard. It's about Tahliah, a friend of mine… are you even listening?'

The Doctor had become distracted by the singing he could hear

'Sorry Jack, but who is that singing?'

'…And that leads us onto the person in question, Tahliah; a fiercely independent and stubborn woman, my best friend and one of the few people I trust my immortal life with. She's a powerful being Doctor, as in, more so than you.'

'Sorry, what? Not being big headed, but is that even possible?'

'Apparently so, she's half time lord half witch. She wasn't born; she was created, as a weapon of sorts. She knows who she is, her past etc… but not enough to know how powerful she actually is. She's thrown me across a room before… and it hurt like a bitch'

'Ooh, fun! I want to meet her!'

'She's the one singing, you won't be able to see her from here cos of the crowd, but I'll describe her for you'

_That singing sounds like an angel, how can it be coming from one of the most powerful, destructive beings in the universe?_

'She's short, but don't let that deceive you, about 5 foot 2, bright purple hair, turquoise eyes, erm, nose, ears, lip and tongue piercings, several tattoos, wears glasses… basically you won't miss her when you see her!'

'Right, purple hair, short, piercings, tattoos… and a temper?'

'Pretty much! Look, I've gotta do a few things before 'Liah finishes, but you're welcome to stay around. Let me know if you need anything Doc.'

'Fair enough, I'll see you later then Jack? Then I get to meet everyone?'

'Definitely'

And with that, Jack disappeared into the crowd. The Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS, the music had stopped now, but he could still hear the crowd.

_Right old girl, I suppose I should thank you for bringing me here, shouldn't I? _

He carried on getting his stuff together from the TARDIS, stepped out the door when…

_Click_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?'

The Doctor turned round slowly to come face to face with Tahliah, who was pointing a gun to his face.

'Erm, Tahliah I'm guessing?' he asked cheerfully

'Maybe, now, I will ask again. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?' She screamed at him.

'Jack's friend, The Doctor... I'm sorry, I didn't know I was going to land in your bedroom, that's the TARDIS for you, sometimes she's not very discreet you see…' he babbled

'Right, ok then, we'll see about that… JACK, GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE IN HERE NOW!'

That door sprang open and Jack appeared.

'Ah, 'Liah, you've met the Doctor I see...'

'Jack, if you don't explain more, and why a stranger is in my fucking room, I'll shoot you'

'You know that won't kill me'

'Oh I know, but it'll fucking hurt!' Tahliah growled.

'Calm down please Tahliah, I didn't mean to scare you' the Doctor pleaded, realising what Jack had meant when he said that she had a temper.

'Fine, fine! You could've warned me though that you were expecting someone Jack'

'I didn't get chance, besides he's regenerated since I last saw him so I was unsure!'

'Yeah, I remember you saying now, personally I think this model is better looking' Tahliah said as she looked the Doctor up and down, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

_Damnit, this girl is beautiful, what is wrong with me?_

'Indeed, Jack, you said something about other people you wanted me to meet?'

'Ah yes, my better half Kairi, and Tahliah's little brother Seth, the bar's closed now so we can have a lock in' Jack smiled

'A lock in?'

'Basically, the people who run the bar, i.e., us, are going to have a few drinks in the bar now it's closed' Tahliah explained

'Sounds fun!'

The Doctor followed Jack and Tahliah back to the bar where he could see another woman and a young man.

'Jack! I wondered where you'd gone, thought you'd buggered off out without telling me!' Kairi said as she came up to hug and kiss Jack.

Kairi was a bit shorter than Tahliah, only she had black hair and no piercings.

'You must be the Doctor, I'm Seth, nice to meet you, finally!'

Seth was the same height as Jack, but more muscly, he had long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

'Nice to meet you Seth'

'Drink Doctor?' Tahliah asked as she held up a beer

'Erm… ah what the hell, go on then!'

Everyone had a beer and chinked bottles before drinking

'To finally meeting the Doctor!' Tahliah said

'Hell yeah!' Kairi and Seth replied

After a few, everyone was getting a bit merry

'So, why are you on your own Doctor? No girlfriend? Boyfriend?' Tahliah slurred slightly

'Nope! No one wants me, or rather some do, but cos of the whole almost immortal crap, meh, you get the idea'

'I'm immortal' Tahliah replied with a wink

The Doctor almost spat out his drink as Jack Kairi and Seth burst out laughing

'Whaaattttt? I'm just*hic* saying that's all! Fuck me, I need to get laid…' Tahliah sniggered.

At this everyone, including the Doctor burst out laughing

'If you're immortal then, how old are you?' The Doctor asked once he regained his composure

'Bit of a rude question to ask a lady!' Tahliah laughed

'Well, I'm 900 years old, so I'm pretty sure I beat all of you'

'Wow, now I feel young! I'm 550 years young. Jack is the eldest out of us, Kairi's about 590, Seth is 500'

'So I'm ancient compared to you four. Damnit, I find more immortals, and I'm _still _the oldest'

'All this talk of ages is making me tired! I'm buggering off to bed; see you guys in the morning. Oh, and Doctor, don't disturb me when you come back to your bloody ship that landed in _my_ room'

'Night 'Liah!' everyone shouted as Tahliah made her way to her room

'To be honest guys, I think I'd better get some rest too, I'm not used to drinking alcohol! Good night' the Doctor said as he got up out his seat

He walked back towards the TARDIS and knocked on Tahliah's bedroom door

'Are you decent? Can I come in?'

_Not really, but I doubt he'll mind_

'Sure, come in, as long as you don't mind seeing me in my pyjamas'

The Doctor walked in and his jaw almost hit the floor. Tahliah was wearing a tight black camisole and hot pants, which didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

_Oh Rasillon, what the hell is wrong with me?_

'Are you ok?' Tahliah asked

'Sorry, yes, the alcohol I think, erm yes, that must be it' he babbled

_Here goes nothing_

'Are you sure, Doctor?' Tahliah purred as she walked up to him

_No, no, no… don't Tahliah, please, I don't think you would handle my reaction_

Tahliah stood in front of the Doctor and smiled

'What's wrong? Tell me, I'm not stupid, I can tell something's wrong'

'Look, I can't say, far too soon… I need to rest. Sorry' The Doctor apologized before turning round and heading into the TARDIS

'Well, I'm here if you want to talk…' Tahliah sighed

_Maybe it was the alcohol, oh well, need sleep_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'_Tahliah, you're coming with us, you will never see them again. Do as we say and you won't get hurt'_

'_Get away from me! Fuck off!'_

_SMACK!_

'_FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

'TAHLIAH! WAKE UP!'

'LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!'

'Liah, it's me, The Doctor! I'm here now, it's just a dream'

'What? Oh shit, I'm sorry…' Tahliah said as she burst into tears

'Are they often? The nightmares?'

'Uh-huh, pretty much every night. The only other person that knows is Jack, and I can't exactly keep asking him to come and comfort me'

'Will I do then?' The Doctor asked with a comforting smile as he put his arm around her.

'If you don't mind, I'm sorry about this. One of the most powerful beings apparently and I'm shit scared of falling asleep cos of the nightmares, aren't I powerful and almighty?' Tahliah said sarcastically

'Hey, everyone's scared of something! Come on, I'll stay with you tonight, fall asleep on me'

Tahliah didn't need any more encouragement as she and the Doctor lay down on her bed and she snuggled into him as he held her.

She didn't stir until the morning, and then realised the Doctor was sitting up, reading.

'Morning!' He said far too cheerfully

'Ugh, I hate mornings…'

'Why? It's a brand new day! I was gonna ask if you wanted to go swimming today?'

'Where? The nearest swimming area, or beach is about 2 fucking hours away!'

'No its not' he explained as he pointed to the TARDIS

'Fuck. Right. Off. There's no way in Rasillon's name that you have a swimming pool in that blue box!'

'I'll prove it, get your stuff and come with me!'

'Fine, but this best be good, as you can see, I'm not a morning person!' Tahliah laughed as she grabbed a towel and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS

'WOW!'

'Oh yeah, bigger on the inside, blah blah blah'

'Where's the pool then?' Tahliah asked excitedly

She followed him to the pool and set down her towel.

'You don't have any swim wear?'

'Yes I do actually' Tahliah replied, and with a wave of her hands, she was wearing a black bikini

The Doctor gulped and felt an unfamiliar tightness in his trousers

_Oh she is divine, so beautiful and so… perfect. Why am I feeling like this? I hardly know the girl!_

Tahliah shimmied past him and jumped into the pool, splashing him slightly. When she realised, she started laughing.

'You not joining me?'

'Yes, of course I am, just.. yes, hang on' The Doctor replied

_Ah sod it, I've seen her in her bikini, what's the worst that could happen?_ He thought to himself as he got changed

_Wow, he's fucking hot! Did not expect a body like that under all those clothes_

'Are you getting in, cos if not, I'm getting out' Tahliah said as she put up her hand to him to help her out, when…

SPLASH

'You're 900 years old and you fell for that!' Tahliah laughed

'Oh you're so going to pay for that Tahliah!'

'Am I now?' She purred

_Go away! Stupid fluttery feelings… what am I meant to do? TARDIS? Any ideas?_

The TARDIS groaned in reply

'What was that?' Tahliah asked, raising an eyebrow

'Just asked the TARDIS something, that's all'

'Really? And what would that be?' Tahliah swam up slowly to the Doctor, until she was right in front of him and their bodies were almost touching

'Look, I've seen the way you look at me, I'm not stupid, and neither am I naïve Doctor'

Their bodies were now touching. The Doctor could feel Tahliah's breath on his lips

_She smells divine, like vanilla and mint and cinnamon all rolled into one… so beautiful _

_Wow, his eyes are stunning, green and tinges of gold, I could get lost in them_

'I'm sorry Doctor…'

'What for?'

Tahliah kissed him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

'Woh, w-w-wasn't expecting t-t-that' The Doctor stuttered

'Is that good or bad?'

'Good, very, very good' He growled seductively and kissed her back.

'Definitely good then… wasn't really expecting a good response though if I'm honest.'

'And why would that be? You're stunningly beautiful'

'I am?'

'Really, why?'

'Not really got a good track record with men. Even, the non-human kind'

'Well, it's their loss. I think you're amazing!' The Doctor smiled as he stole another kiss off Tahliah

'Well, you're not so bad yourself'

They kissed again, this time, a lot more passionately. Their tongues danced around one another, their hands roaming each other's bodies. The Doctor grabbed Tahliah's arse…

'Ahem'

'Jack! Erm, hi… did I leave the door open?'

'The TARDIS recognised me and let me in, and then she basically told me where to go… now, what's going on here?'

'We're swimming! What does it look like?' Tahliah smiled innocently

'New style of swimming I'm guessing? Involving groping one another and snogging?'

'Yes, that'd be it!'

'Guys, seriously, I don't care, besides it's about bloody time both of you got some! I just wondered where you were, that's all… I'll leave you two to it' Jack winked as he walked off

The Doctor and Tahliah burst out laughing

5 minutes later, Jack came running back in, and disturbed another snogging session.

'What nowwww?' Tahliah moaned

'We have a problem'

'What kind of problem?'

'Erm, about my height, metal and keep saying DELETE type of problem. Yup, there's 2 Cybermen in the bar!'

'SHIT!' Tahliah jumped out of the pool as fast as she could, followed by the Doctor, waved her hands so they were both dressed and ran to the bar.

They got to the door to the bar, where they saw Kairi shaking and Seth comforting her.

'Let me deal with those pricks' Tahliah growled

'Is that a good idea?' The Doctor asked, concerned.

'Come in and watch my back then. Be a few minutes guys. Doctor, you ready?'

Tahliah opened the door to the bar, followed by the Doctor.

'TAHLIAH, WE HAVE BEEN SENT FOR YOU. YOU MUST COME WITH US OR FACE DELETION'

'Fuck off tin man' Tahliah replied as she waved her hand and sent the first Cyberman flying across the room

'Ah I see what Jack meant when he said you threw him across the room before'

'Yup, don't mess with this short arse! Where are you?' Tahliah shouted to the 2nd Cyberman, who came round the corner

'DELETE! DELETE!' He screeched and sent a laser in the direction of Tahliah and the Doctor, who jumped out of the way just in time.

'Fire that shit at us again and you'll regret it bitch'

'YOU MUST COME WITH US, OR FACE DELETION'

'Jeez, broken record or what' Tahliah said as she rolled her eyes and sent the other Cyberman flying across the room. It landed on top of the 1st one and broke 2 tables in the process.

'Oops! Didn't mean to break those, Kairi's gonna kill me!'

'I think she might see that you just saved their lives and not be too bothered…' the Doctor laughed

The Cybermen stirred and got back up.

'Erm, Doctor, I'd step back if I were you'

Tahliah fired electricity out of her hands and destroyed both Cybermen with ease.

'What was that!' The Doctor exclaimed, looking rather shocked

'I dunno really, but it did the bloody job!' Tahliah laughed

'Guys, its safe!'

The Doctor stared at Tahliah in complete awe and admiration

'Remind me never to mess with you!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The days turned into weeks and before they knew it, over a month had passed since the Doctor first arrived. Tahliah and the Doctor spent as much time as they could together, stealing hugs and kisses at every available opportunity. One day, Jack pulled the Doctor to one side.

'Got something to warn you about'

'Warn me about?' The Doctor replied, sounding rather concerned

'Yup, its Tahliah's birthday next week. Got anything planned?'

'Oh, I had no idea, she never said anything about her birthday'

'Well, I'd get something together if I were you. She may not have said anything, she probably wanted you to figure it out one way or another. Little sod's annoying that way' Jack laughed

'Hhmmm, I think I have an idea'

'Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help, she is my best friend after all'

'Sure thing, thanks Jack' the Doctor replied as he wandered off to see where Tahliah had got to.

He eventually found her in the swimming pool in the TARDIS

'Hey you, wanna join me? Promise I won't pull you in this time!' Tahliah grinned

'Well, I suppose so, but I think I prefer what you were wearing last time' he replied seductively as he noticed she wasn't wearing her bikini this time, but an actual swimming costume. Tahliah smirked, waved her hands, and she was in her bikini,

'That better?'

'Oh, _much_ better' he laughed as he got ready and jumped into the pool with her.

They didn't really bother with actually swimming; they fooled around, splashing one another and doing random jumps into the pool to see who could make the biggest splash. Much to the Doctors dismay, Tahliah beat him every single time. After about an hour, they decided to get out of the pool and grab something to eat.

'So, what else is hidden in here then?' Tahliah asked

'Erm, several bedrooms, a library… those are the ones I _know_ of!'

'Ooh, can I have a mooch around?'

'Of course, Jack wanted to see me anyway.. Will see you later beautiful' The Doctor kissed her gently and went off to meet Jack. Tahliah was left to her own devices, so she decided to find the library.

_Where is this library then?_

The TARDIS seemed to hum in reply

'Ok then, where is it girl?' Tahliah asked out loud. She felt the TARDIS pull in her the right direction, and soon, she was in the library

_Wow, this is huge!_

Tahliah was in awe at the amount of books there were, she was completely in her element. She noticed that there was a book left on a table, so she walked up to see what it was. The book was fairly small, black with a gold design on the cover. The writing looked ancient and the book itself looked rather dated, which made her even more curious. She picked it up and it seemed to tingle in her hand. Looking at the book with curiosity, Tahliah opened it and turned to the first page and noticed the title wasn't in English and read: 'grá agus nascáil'

_Love and bonding? What the hell? Might as well have a look I suppose_

Tahliah turned the page and felt a weird shiver down her spine, like someone was watching her

_Weird, anyway what does this say… let me see… _

'_When you meet your Mate, you will notice almost straight away. Your heart, or in a Time Lords case, hearts will start beating faster, your stomach will turn in knots. You will feel the urge to bond within a few hours of meeting. Your mate will feel the same as well.'_

'What the hell? Oh Rasillon, what have I got myself into now?'

Despite feeling slightly confused, Tahliah carried on reading…

'_If you and your Mate choose to bond, you should both be aware of what will happen. Once bonded, you will be able to hear one another's thoughts, and gain the ability to talk to one another telepathically'_

'Ah, I see you found what I'd been reading'

The Doctor startled Tahliah, who threw the book down in shock

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I know we're a couple, but I didn't think it was that serious…' Tahliah stuttered slightly

'It was just something I was looking into, purely because of how quickly we've fallen for one another. This is something I've never felt before, I was scared, and I wanted answers…' The Doctor babbled

'Oh sweetie, you should've told me… I'm scared too, but I think we can do this, together' Tahliah said with a smile as she walked up to the Doctor and kissed him.

'I wanted to say something.. and now I think it's the right time. Tahliah… I love you'

'And I love you too, my Doctor'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All togther now.. 'AAWWWWW' **

**Anyway, would appreciate actual reviews please, I know there are people that have added this to their Story Alert.. so no excuses! Would love to know what people think.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, serious writers block and a few other issues!**

** Hope you're not too mad at me!**

**Now read! And review (pretty please!)**

**Oh, before I go, special thanks to nat-nav for my first review! :) :) :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"_She must be caught! How is the plan meant to go ahead when she's not here?"_

"_B-b-but Sir, we sent two Cybermen after her… She destroyed them without even breaking a sweat!"_

"_THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH AYMES! How is she meant to fulfil her destiny? She was not created so that she could live her own life!"_

"_I know, but sir… we've had some recent developments on her… She's in love with a Time Lord, he's in love with her… and it's not good"_

"_What the fuck do you mean by 'it's not good' you blithering idiot! And call me by my fucking name!"_

"_It's him erm, Deimos… It's The Oncoming Storm"_

_Deimos laughed, a laugh so evil that Aymes shuddered_

"_Well, that is quite a development… What's that human phrase again? Ah yes… kill two birds with one stone? He will be destroyed when she comes back and when he learns of who she truly is. __Ollphéist__Álainn__… Beautiful Monster"_

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" The Doctor sang as he rolled over in bed to kiss Tahliah<p>

"And morning to you too, why on earth are you so cheerful today?"

"Because, I'm going shopping with Kairi!"

"I've never known a man to be so excited about shopping. You really aren't normal are you?" Tahliah laughed

"Well, I have been told on several occasions… but that's why you love me!" He grinned as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom

"Damnit! I need to have a shower! I'm going out with Seth and Jack today! _And_ I've overslept!"

"Just come in then" The Doctor growled and then winked at Tahliah

"I don't have time for groping!"

"Erm, who are you speaking to again my love? I happen to be a Time Lord, and do you know what that means?"

"Shut up smart arse" Tahliah retorted as she gave in and went into the bathroom in just a towel

The Doctor grabbed her and kissed her passionately

"Really….Do… Not… Have… Time, oh for fucks sake Doctor!" Tahliah tried to speak as he kept kissing her, then proceeded to pick her up by her arse and sit her on the bathroom cupboard

"But I want to play…" The Doctor pulled a mock sad face which made Tahliah burst out laughing

"Oh my love, cutesy faces don't work on me! I'm a hard bitch remember?" Tahliah replied as she dropped her towel and got into the shower

"That's not fair!"

"I didn't say you couldn't join me" Tahliah said seductively and with a flash, The Doctor was in the shower with her, drooling like a teenager.

"Wow, you are stunning" He smiled as he ran his hands over her wet body

"Hhmmm, you too. Who knew that you'd have a body like _that_ underneath all those clothes."

After what seemed like only mere minutes, there was a knock at the door

"Doctor, its Kairi, are you ready yet? I wanted to get to town for half ten and it's ten o clock now!"

Tahliah groaned and rolled her eyes

"Don't worry beautiful, we'll get time later on" The Doctor smiled as he and Tahliah got dressed and opened the bathroom door. They were expecting Kairi; but not Jack and Seth as well

"Jeez, you two are like fucking animals!" Seth laughed

"FYI little brother, we were just saving water, that's all" Tahliah said cheekily

Jack burst out laughing

"Oh, I gotta remember that one 'Liah! Come on, time to get you and Seth inked… again"

"Ooh, you're getting new tattoo's today? Show me later" Kairi said

About five minutes later, everyone was on their way out.

"So where's this shop, the one that 'Liah likes?" The Doctor asked Kairi

"It's not far, it's an amazing little jewellery shop. Everything is handmade. Me and Tahliah would spend hours in there, and spending money we really shouldn't have!"

The Doctor followed Kairi into a little shop on the corner of the street. As he walked in, he understood immediately why Tahliah would've spent so much time in the little store. Everywhere he looked, there was handmade jewellery in a steam punk style, he even found himself looking at things for himself.

"Pretty amazing isn't it? Come over here, there was a piece of jewellery last week that 'Liah was on about, but seeing as me, Jack and Seth have all got her birthday presents… well, here's your chance Doctor!"

The Doctor followed Kairi over to the stand that she had been looking at. On it was a beautiful necklace. It was a heart with a key hole in the middle, silver and bronze in colour with cogs and floral style patterns covering it. To the side of the actual pendant was a key that fitted in the hole.

"Wow, I can see why she liked it. Right, I'm getting it for her" The Doctor said, picking up the necklace and walking up to the shopkeeper

"Is there any chance I can get something engraved on the back?"

"Certainly sir, will take me a few minutes. What would you like?" The shopkeeper asked the Doctor, who then produced a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to him. The shopkeeper smiled.

"Your girlfriend I'm guessing? She must be pretty special to you"

The Doctor smiled as he watched the shopkeeper engrave the back of the pendant for him.

"Here you are sir. Hope she likes it"

Kairi and the Doctor stepped out of the shop and started to walk home.

"What does it say then?" Kairi asked

"Well, that would be telling. You'll just have to wait until her birthday tomorrow. " The Doctor smiled


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Yes people, I am finally back. Had a bit of a rough time lately and shitty writer's block so i'm reallllllyyyyyy sorry for taking ages to carry on with this.**

**please please please would you guys review my story as i'm rather disappointed i've only had one and i KNOW people have favourited this/added to story alert! plus, it keeps my creativeness going!**

**and so we carry on...**

**~wishful-thinkin~**

Chapter Seven

"_W-w-what are your plans then D-d-deimos?" Aymes stuttered_

"_Well, Aymes, I have something special in store for our __Ollphéist__ Álainn__…" Deimos replied smugly_

"_And, what is it?"_

_Deimos strode over to his desk and picked up a dart that had a little vial of a silvery liquid inside it_

"_This, my friend… this amazing little liquid will render her completely helpless"_

"_How?" Aymes asked excitedly _

"_Well, all one needs to do, is shoot the bitch with this. It will bind her powers, therefore making capturing her MUCH easier!"_

"_Deimos, you are a genius!"_

"_I know Aymes, I know"_

* * *

><p>Tahliah woke up in an empty bed. Groaning, she rolled over to see a little note on the pillow<p>

'_Happy Birthday my Lili! Hurry up and get ready! Love, your Doctor'_

Smiling, she practically jumped out of bed and went to have a shower and got ready. She ran into the living room with a massive grin on her face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted the Doctor, Jack, Kairi and Seth.

The living room was decorated with a vast array of balloons, banners and flowers.

"Wow, I feel loved!" Tahliah laughed

After they'd all had breakfast, Jack went and got all of Tahliah's cards and presents and placed them in the middle of the floor.

Tahliah literally squealed with delight.

"Right, first two are from me and Kairi" Jack said as he passed two presents and a card over to Tahliah.

"Two? Wow!" Tahliah smiled as she opened the first present, which was a brand new pair of purple headphones.

"Oh my god! I didn't think you'd get me these!" she squealed with delight as she ran over and practically jumped on Jack and Kairi, giving them both a bear hug

"Woh, you've not opened the other one yet!" Kairi laughed as Tahliah dove across to grab the other present and ripped open the paper. When she opened it, tears started to well in her eyes.

"Oh it's beautiful! This is going pride of place on my bedside table" she smiled as she held the present in her hands. It was a photograph of her and the Doctor laughing together, completely unaware that they were having their photo taken. She gave Jack and Kairi another massive bear hug.

"Right, here's my present!" Seth said as he passed the gift over to Tahliah, who immediately ripped open the paper to find a pair of shoes she'd been after for months.

"SETH I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" She squealed as she tried on her shoes. They were a cream colour with a peacock feather printed on them.

"Now for the 'grand finale'!" Jack smiled and nudged the Doctor.

"Huh?" said Tahliah, looking a bit confused

"Here, this is from me" The Doctor smiled nervously as he passed her the small box

"You got me a present? Is that why you and Kairi were all hush-hush the other week?" Tahliah smiled

"Maaayyyyybbeeeee….." Kairi replied

Tahliah took her time with opening her present from the Doctor. She opened the box and she was shocked. The Doctor smiled and Tahliah gave him a massive hug and kiss.

"It's beautiful! I'm guessing Kairi told you I liked this one?"

"That she did… Look on the back"

Tahliah turned the pendant over to find engraved on the back

_My Dearest Lili,_

_All my love, now and forever,_

_Your Doctor _

_Xxx_

Tahliah couldn't stop smiling as she held the pendant, constantly muttering 'it's beautiful'

"Take it you like it then?" The Doctor asked

"Like it? I love it! This is by far the best birthday I've ever had! I love you guys so much!" Tahliah grinned as she put the pendant on. It fitted perfectly and seemed to shimmer as it rested on her skin.

The next few hours were spent lazing around watching films until the evening when they opened the bar for Tahliah's birthday party. They had decorated the bar with balloons and banners whilst Seth set up music for the night.

Tahliah went to her bedroom to get ready for her party. She was feeling slightly nervous and sat down on her bed as the Doctor came in.

"Hey birthday girl, you ok?" he grinned as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I'm just well, not used to having all this attention, it's a bit weird!" she smiled slightly.

"Well, come one! I do love a good party, plus I kind of erm, wanted to talk to you…"

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Well, you know how we haven't, well…"

"Had sex?" Tahliah laughed slightly at the Doctors embarrassment

"Yes, erm, that… well, you do know that when we erm, do, the things that will occur afterwards? I, well, want to take the next step but I want things to be perfect and I want you to feel ready…" the Doctor said hurriedly

Tahliah took his face in her hands and kissed him gently

"I am ready my Doctor. Tonight, would well, make this day perfect"

"Really? Well, I think we shouldn't get too drunk tonight in that case" He winked and kissed her on the cheek. Tahliah laughed and carried on getting ready.

"What are you wearing tonight?" She asked him

"Erm, well, Jack has told me not to wear my usual 'get up' as he put it"

"Aawww, well don't worry, I got you a t shirt that will do just as well!" Tahliah smiled as she pulled out a pale blue t shirt with a bow tie and tuxedo style jacket printed on it

"I love it! I can wear this with the jeans that Jack gave me!" The Doctor jumped around like a little kid at the idea he could still technically wear a bow tie. He stopped as he turned around and saw Tahliah was just in her underwear. She looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"What? You've seen me naked already!"

"Erm, I don't know. I guess I'll leave you to it before I well… yes… I'll get ready in the TARDIS" the Doctor said sheepishly as he felt the tightness in his trousers forming. He turned on his heels and all but ran to the TARDIS, leaving Tahliah in her underwear laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this chapter is officially 'M' rating. if you dont want to read about the Doctor and Tahliah in that sense then look away now (although you blatantly do!) **

**oh and this is uploaded because i got another review! so thankyou to kie1993!**

**GERONIMO!**

**~wishful-thinkin~**

Chapter Eight

After about an hour, Tahliah walked into the bar and everyone's jaws dropped. She could've sworn that the Doctor may have even drooled a little. She was wearing black shorts and a black v-neck strappy top that had studs around the neckline and the shoes that Seth had bought her. Her hair that was always up in a ponytail was now down in its natural curly state.

"Wow Tahliah! You look beautiful hun!" Kairi came over and gave her friend a hug as people started turning up for the party. A few men looked over wide-eyed at Tahliah which made her feel a little uncomfortable. One guy came running over and gave her a massive bear hug.

"Ohhhh my gooooddddd! You look absolutely fabulous Tahliah! If I were straight, I would!"

Tahliah burst out laughing at her friend

"Jeez Chris, talk about subtle! But thank you anyway!" she smiled as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek, just as the Doctor came over with a drink for her.

"Oh, and who is _this_?" Chris smiled as the Doctor handed the drink to Tahliah

"This is my better half actually Chris!"

"You lucky son of a bitch! Actually, I dunno who's luckier, you, or him!" Chris laughed

"I'd say I'm lucky from what I've heard, Chris, was it? I'm the Doctor, but everyone just calls me Doctor" The Doctor smiled as he shook Chris's hand

"_The_ Doctor? Well, I've heard stories about you. Quite famous on this planet, what with half of us being 'non-human' as they call it! Pleasure to meet you Doctor. I'll see you later darling!" Chris smiled and waved to Tahliah and the Doctor and went to the bar

"Well, that confirmed that I wasn't on earth!" The Doctor laughed

"Yup, it's the year 2100, where humans started to mutate of sorts, like in x-men, you know the film we watched earlier? Well, Earth was getting overpopulated and all that bullshit and they decided to chuck the 'non-humans' or people that associated with us on a new earth called 'Terra'! They honestly thought we'd all fuck up and kill one another but we all stuck together. You still get the assholes but it's pretty sweet" Tahliah explained

"Wow, that is a bit messed up. Oh well, at least you're all surviving quite nicely!" The Doctor grinned as he and Tahliah went and sat down for a while as more people turned up and the music started

After a couple of drinks, Tahliah got up to dance with Kairi. She'd tried convincing the Doctor but he didn't want to dance at that point, so he sat with Jack and Seth whilst the girls danced. He was mesmerised by Tahliah swaying her hips sexily to the music and laughing at Kairi and Chris dancing. A Few guys had come up to Tahliah and tried it on with her; however, Chris was always in like a shot, defending her and pointing over in the Doctor's direction whilst shaking his head. Every time, Jack and Seth would laugh

"I think my big sister is attracting some attention!"

"You _think?_" Jack laughed as the Doctor raised his eyebrows and laughed. He felt comfortable with Jack and Seth, but kept getting a bit jealous whenever a guy went over to Tahliah.

"'Sup Doctor?" Jack asked

"I dunno, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable with some of these guys. She mentioned a few that wouldn't leave her alone before and I know Chris is up there with her and Kairi but I don't want to seem like the jealous, overprotective type and step over the line if you know what I mean. It's her birthday and I want her to enjoy her time with her friends."

"Dude, seriously, like you said Chris is up there with her, and _trust_ me, he may be gay, but he can seriously pack a punch. I've seen him take down a guy twice his size before because he upset Tahliah and Kairi, and well, you know they can all look after themselves." Seth smiled.

The Doctor nodded and looked over to Tahliah, who was waving at him and trying to get him to go dance with her. Jack nudged him and told him to go and dance. He walked over slightly embarrassed.

"Yay! You've come to dance!" Kairi smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Tahliah and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not exactly the universes greatest dancer ya know!" He whispered in her ear. Tahliah turned round so she was facing him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"So what? Just follow my lead, it's not that hard" she laughed as she swayed her hips against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do realise I think I'm now public enemy number one?" The Doctor laughed

"Bet you love it really. Knowing you beat all these guys and got me"

"Oh yeah! I think they've all got the hint now that you're mine"

"I'm _yours_ am I Doctor? I didn't know I was a piece of property" Tahliah joked and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and grabbed her ass

"Oh, don't you worry, I'm yours too my love."

"That's quite alright then. I think Chris was getting fed up of beating them off me" She winked. The Doctor laughed as he started to get used to the rhythm of the music. He felt he wasn't doing too badly, at least if he was, he had Tahliah covering his bad dancing.

After a few songs, Savage Garden – I Want You came on and Tahliah grabbed his hands and stepped back.

"Come on, show me your moves!" She smiled as she swayed to the music whilst holding his hands. He felt more comfortable and saw Tahliah smile as he danced. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he saw Tahliah singing the chorus. She smiled and leaned up to him and sang in his ear

"Ooh, I want you, I don't know if I need you but ooh I'd die to find out"

"Oh really?" He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She grinned and kissed him as the song drew to a close.

The rest of the party, The Doctor and Tahliah stayed dancing, only stopping to get a drink or go to the toilet. The last song that Seth put on was Snow Patrol – Run, one of Tahliah's favourite songs. The Doctor pulled her gently towards him as they slow danced; they didn't even notice they had the entire dance floor to themselves. They were completely oblivious of everyone that was left watching them and smiling at the fact their lovely Tahliah had finally found a decent guy who looked like he adored her with his every breath.

The song drew to a close and the house lights came on. Tahliah and the Doctor both looked round to see everyone cheering and whooping for them. They both blushed and walked sheepishly off the dance floor hand in hand as everyone but Jack, Kairi and Seth were left in the bar.

"You guys are so cute!" Kairi said rather tipsily

"I can't believe everyone was watching us! That's so fucking embarrassing!" Tahliah laughed

"You know why though! It's cos of the fact our lovely Tahliah has finally found a decent guy who adores her with his every breath!" Seth smiled

"Well, that's true I suppose!" The Doctor said cheerfully

"Right, we're going to bed. It's been a long day. Thank you guys for an amazing birthday!" Tahliah smiled as she and the Doctor walked to her bedroom.

As soon as they shut the door, Tahliah grabbed the Doctor by his shirt and kissed him with her every being. He picked her up by her ass and pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him as their kiss got a lot more heated. They slowly stopped as they got their breath back.

"Wow, I'm guessing you've wanted to do that all night?" The Doctor grinned

"Well, after our conversation earlier, this is what I've been looking forward to the most. I want this more than anything. I am completely in love with you Doctor"

"And I'm completely in love with you Tahliah"

The Doctor placed his hands on Tahliah's cheeks and kissed her gently and lovingly. They slowly undressed each other until they were just in their underwear. The Doctor stepped back slightly and looked Tahliah up and down.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered as he carried her to the bed and placed her down gently. He kissed her gently, starting at her lips and making his way down slowly. He kissed her stomach and she shuddered. He looked up and smiled at the beautiful woman lying underneath him. He moved back up and took of her bra and then her knickers, he stopped and ran his hands gently down her sides and then took off his boxers. Tahliah looked up with love in her eyes and placed her hands on his chest and felt his hearts beat. The Doctor grabbed her hands and placed them above her head as he carried on kissing her up and down. He got to her wetness and kissed gently at first, when he heard her moan, he started using his tongue, tasting every bit of her. He moved his hand and swiftly inserted a finger inside her.

"Oh fucking hell Doctor! That feels so good!" She moaned in pleasure. He smiled up at her and carried on pleasuring her with his tongue and finger

_Fucking hell he is so good!_

_She is so beautiful, she tastes beautiful…_

After a while, he felt Tahliah start to tense up…

"Oh… I'm… so… close… fuck!" she screamed as her orgasm raged over her and she shuddered with pleasure.

"Wow… my turn now!" she smirked as she wriggled free and took his large erection in her mouth. She tasted pre-cum on him and smiled and she slowly sucked and rubbed his cock. His hands were running through her hair as he moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Rasillon, that feels amazing…" the Doctor groaned. After a while, he too felt himself building up and shouted in pleasure as he came into her mouth. She smiled and swallowed.

"Did you just…?" The Doctor asked, raising his eyebrow. Tahliah smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready? I want this to be perfect…" he smiled back at her.

"I love you, I want this Doctor. I need you now" she muttered breathily as he moved back on top of her and thrust gently inside her. She screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure went through her. They made love gently and soon enough Tahliah and the Doctor both felt themselves on the brink of orgasm again.

"Oh, DOCTOR!"

"TAHLIAH!"

They both shouted each other's names as they came together then pretty much fell into a tangle of naked limbs on the bed.

_Wow, that was amazing_

_I know it was my Lili_

"Wait? Already?" Tahliah laughed. Even the Doctor was a bit shocked at the fact they could already speak to each other telepathically

"I guess so!" He smiled

_Thank you for an amazing day Doctor, I love you with all my heart and soul_

_It's ok, I love you with all my hearts and soul_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I have one thing to say and that is... i feel very loved! thanks for reading guys! **

**GERONIMO!**

**~wishful-thinkin~**

Chapter Nine

The following day, Tahliah and the Doctor woke up still naked next to each other. Tahliah turned and smiled at her now mate.

_Last night really did happen didn't it? Or was it just some amazing dream where my Doctor made love to me for hours?_

_Oh my love, it definitely happened_

They were interrupted by a knock at the door

_Erm, Lili, we're still naked and our clothes are all over the place!_

"Hang on one sec!" Tahliah shouted as she waved her hands so that their clothes weren't everywhere

"What about our erm, nakedness?" the Doctor whispered. Tahliah smirked and winked at him. He laughed and shook his head as they straightened the sheets a bit, but stayed under the covers.

"Who is it?" Tahliah asked

"It's Jack, can I come in?"

"I suppose!"

Jack walked in and his jaw dropped when he realised they were blatantly naked under the sheets.

"What's wrong jack? Wait, Doctor, it's a miracle! We've rendered the usually very un-prudish Jack Harkness speechless!" Tahliah grinned

"Hey! I see you two finally had sex then! Hey Kairi, Seth, they finally did it!" Jack shouted. Tahliah and the Doctor burst out laughing as they heard the others whoop and cheer.

"Well, I was actually just seeing if you guys were ok. Kairi's doing pancakes and I wondered if you wanted some?"

"Couldn't you have just asked that from the other side of the door? Bloody pervert!" Tahliah smiled

"Probably, but this has turned out to be _far_ more interesting"

_Bloody pervert, I'll have to seek revenge_

The Doctor snorted with laughter at Tahliah's thoughts.

"What's funny?" Jack asked, looking confused

_Oh this will be sooo much fun Lili!_

Now it was Tahliah's turn to start laughing as she looked at the Doctor and grinned

"Wait, wait… there's something else you're not telling me!"

"Maybe, but this is _far_ more interesting! As for your earlier question, yes we will have pancakes!" Tahliah grinned as Jack shook his head and left them in bed. He heard them burst out laughing as he shut the door behind him.

"I think we ought to get up and dressed, otherwise they'll all be in asking questions, and to be honest I'd rather be dressed whilst being questioned" Tahliah winked as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Wanna save some water Doc?" she grinned, the Doctor practically leapt out of bed and joined her in the bathroom.

_I'll take that as a yes then_

_Of course!_

Tahliah got into the shower, followed closely by the Doctor, who turned her round and kissed her passionately.

_Someone's eager!_

_How can I not be when I have a beautiful woman with me?_

Tahliah smiled as they kissed and grabbed the Doctors ass and pulled him closer to her. His hands were roaming all over her body. He stroked the inside of her leg and she parted her legs slightly, he swiftly inserted a finger inside her and she almost fell at the pleasure that hit her. She arched her neck back and moaned with pleasure as he fingered her and kissed and sucked at her neck. She felt her orgasm wash over her and she moaned as she came.

"Ohhh Doctor… want you…. Inside me…. Now…. Please…."

He smiled against her wet neck and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and he sheathed himself inside her. He felt her shudder with pleasure as he thrust hard and deep into her. He felt her scratch his back whenever he hit her spot but he didn't care, he loved this feeling and Rasillon help anyone who would take this woman away from him. He kept thrusting hard and fast as they both felt their orgasms crash over them. They shuddered with pleasure against each other and he gently bought Tahliah back down onto her feet. They held each other whilst the hot water washed over them, each savouring the moment for a while.

_I think we should actually wash ourselves now you horny git!_

_I can't help it! You're so damn beautiful Tahliah, you are so perfect_

Tahliah looked up and kissed him gently.

"No, seriously, I need to wash my hair!" Tahliah laughed as she saw the mock sad face the Doctor was pulling

"Pfft, fine then! Spoil sport!"

They eventually had a proper shower and got dressed. They walked into the living room where the others were and they all had the same 'and where have you been' look on their faces.

"What?" Tahliah and the Doctor both said innocently

"It's taken you guys over an hour to get ready!" Kairi laughed

"Well, both of us needed a shower and I couldn't find what I wanted to wear…" Tahliah said sweetly

Seth coughed which sounded an awful lot like 'bullshit!'

"Ooh, Seth my darling brother, you've come down with the bullshit cough again? I'd get that checked out if I were you!" Tahliah said sarcastically. Jack burst out laughing

"We know what you guys were up to! We're not naïve ya know!" Seth joked

_Shall we tell them?_

_I don't know actually Lili_

_Yeah, maybe let them stew for a bit?_

The Doctor winked at Tahliah and she burst out laughing

"See, Kairi, they're doing it again!" Jack exclaimed

"Doing what Jack? The doctor asked

"You know what! The looking at each other, then randomly laughing! It's like you're talking to each but you're not… wait… I've heard of this…"

"By George, I think he's got it Doctor!"

"You think so? I'm not so sure…"

_This is far too much fun Lili_

_Maybe we should just leave them to think and go have sex again?_

The Doctor snorted and raised his eyebrow at Tahliah, who just grinned at him.

"Ok Jack, I see what you mean now!" Seth said

"Wait, you've bonded!" Jack practically shouted

Tahliah and the Doctor looked at one another and grinned

"Hang on, that's a time lord thing isn't it?" Kairi queried

Tahliah and the Doctor both nodded and smiled. The Doctor put his arm around his mate and held her close to him.

"I didn't even think that still existed anymore!" Seth exclaimed

"Well, we're living proof it does. Sorry about winding you up Jack, couldn't resist!" Tahliah smiled

"Nah, it's ok, I suppose I would've done the same!" He laughed in reply

"So long as you don't keep doing it… too soppy and slightly creepy sis!" Seth smiled

The Doctor and Tahliah laughed as they sat down and ate their pancakes that Kairi had made for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: i've actually done a fair few chapters for this story now and i'm quite pleased (if i do say so myself)**

**love you all!**

**GERONIMO!**

**~ wishful-thinkin ~**

Chapter Ten

"So, what we doing today then?" Tahliah asked with a mouthful of pancakes

"Oh jeez that's attractive, you sure this is the girl you want Doctor? Well, we were thinking of going to the beach. Will be easy to get to, what with Kairi and Seth being able to teleport with ease, we'll get there in minutes!" Jack smiled

"Ooh, I haven't been to a beach for a while. What do you think Tahliah?" The Doctor said excitedly

Tahliah nodded and waved her hands so everyone's stuff was in front of them

_I don't think I'll get used to that!_

Tahliah laughed and shoved the doctor jokingly

"What was that?" Kairi laughed

"He said he'll never get used to that, you know my awesome ability to bring our stuff straight to us without breaking a sweat?"

Kairi laughed and smiled as she teleported herself and Jack to the beach.

"You guys ready? I warn you Doctor, the first time can be a bit, well, bumpy" Seth asked

The Doctor nodded excitedly and Seth teleported the three of them to the beach.

* * *

><p>"<em>When are we going to get her back Deimos?" Aymes asked<em>

"_Soon my friend. Her friend Jack is starting to have thoughts about where her allegiance lies, with them, or elsewhere. He worries that one day she'll turn on them. It's perfect. He'll tell the Doctor his concerns soon, I know it"_

* * *

><p>Tahliah shook her head as if she'd had a dream when they'd arrived at the beach<p>

"You ok Liah?" Kairi asked

"I… I'm not sure actually… Weird dream last night. I'll be fine"

Jack looked over from where he, the Doctor and Seth were setting everything up.

"She had any more dreams lately?" Jack asked the Doctor, who just shook his head and smiled

"Wait, why you ask Jack, everything ok?" The Doctor asked as the girls walked over

"I'm not sure." He whispered as Tahliah came over and gave the Doctor a hug

"Weren't too bad was it? Jacks told me how badly you fly the TARDIS so that was probably plain sailing for you" she joked and the Doctor pushed her into the sea. She got up spluttering, but laughing her head off. The others were laughing at the couple teasing each other.

They decided to run into the sea holding hands while the others soaked up the sun. At one point, the Doctor picked Tahliah up and threw her into the sea. He got worried when she didn't come up straight away so he ran over to find her, when all of a sudden she jumped up and pushed him in.

"HA! Gotcha you little bugger!" She laughed as he struggled to get back up and kept falling over. The others looked over and burst out laughing at the sight of the flailing Doctor, constantly getting pushed down by Tahliah. Eventually, he sneakily grabbed her legs and flipped her over and she fell into the sea again. She couldn't stop laughing as he tickled her.

"Say sorry!"

"No, it was too funny! AH! I couldn't… resist… get off!" she laughed through the onslaught of tickling and water being thrown in her face

"Say sorry or I'll carry on!" the Doctor laughed

"F-f-f-fucks sake! Fine! I'm sorry!"

"There we go, all better now!" he grinned as he ran out of the sea to find the others setting up a picnic.

"Ooh! Food!" Tahliah noticed and ran after him. The others were laughing and joking at what had just happened. The Doctor noticed that Jack was a bit quieter than normal but he didn't say anything so the mood wasn't spoilt.

The rest of their time at the beach was spent sunbathing and occasionally messing about in the sea. Tahliah had also noticed that Jack was quieter than normal.

"Jack, what's up hun? You're quieter than normal" she asked politely

"I… I don't know. I just got a bad feeling about something. It's probably nothing. Come on, the others are getting ready to go."

"If you say so, I'm here if you wanna chat though, ok?" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"It's about you though…" he whispered softly as she walked to Seth and they went home.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N apologies if this is shorter than the other chapters, but it fitted well that way so here we go...  
><strong>

**oh, and a MASSIVE thankyou to kie1993 who's my favourite reviewer! here, have a virtual fez and bow tie! :-D**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>"<em>Aymes! It is almost time to get our lovely<em>_ Ollphéist __Álainn__! The plan is working perfectly!"_

"_That is g-g-great news Deimos. But what will happen when we have her back? So much has happened since we lost her!"_

"_Aahhh, my friend, do not fret over those pathetic events. She will learn soon enough if she wants to live, if she wants her friends and lover to live, she will obey us!"_

* * *

><p>Tahliah and the Doctor noticed that Jack had still not gone back to his old self. Little did they know, he was thinking the same about Tahliah.<p>

"What's up Jack? You've not been yourself for a while now. Are you and Kairi ok?" Tahliah asked him one day

Jack just sighed and smiled and walked off.

_That's weird, he usually opens up to me, I wonder if the Doctor has noticed_

Tahliah went to find the Doctor, who was in her bedroom reading.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" he asked, looking up from his book

"It's Jack, he's not himself, and he hasn't been for a couple of weeks now. I noticed it when we went to the beach for the day. I've tried talking to him but he won't speak to me about it which is really unlike him!" she babbled

"If you want, I'll speak to him later. Don't worry too much for now, I'm sure things will be fine" he said gently, putting his arm around Tahliah and giving her a hug

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just so unlike Jack to be so quiet. You know what he's normally like, flirting, making stupid comments or silly jokes and innuendos, not like he is at the moment" she said as she started to cry

"Hey, hey, hey, come on. Things will be fine. I promise. I love you"

"Thank you, I love you too. I think it might be an idea if you spoke to him. Maybe it's more of a man thing" she smiled and snuggled into the Doctors chest, feeling his hearts beat

_Ollphéist__ Álainn__, __Ollphéist__ Álainn__… you will be ours soon…_

Tahliah jumped, looking very startled.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked, looking very worried at the look of utter fear on Tahliah's face.

"I… I don't know… I need some time to myself" she said hurriedly, getting up off the bed and almost storming off. The Doctor went to go after her but the door pretty much slammed in his face.

"Woh, ok…" he said, jumping back from the door. He opened the door and Jack was standing there with a worried look on his face

"Hey Jack, what, not you all worried too? Tahliah's just ran out on me, she went all shaky and weird and scarpered!" he babbled. Jack grabbed his arms and he shut up

"It is about Tahliah… something's not right with her"

"What the hell are you saying? I think I'd notice if there was something wrong with the woman I love!"

"Doctor, please, listen. You don't know what she is. Everything was ok, but lately, even before you came along, her nightmares started, she heard voices in her head calling her. Her true name is… Ollphéist Álainn."

"Beautiful Monster… I've heard the stories but… it can't be her…"

"I'm sorry… I've noticed, she's changing slightly day by day… her eyes aren't as bright as they were. I know it's a tiny thing but trust me. Something is seriously wrong. They're coming back for her. Hence the Cybermen the other month. Tahliah is dangerous… we need to talk to her before…"

"Before what exactly Jack?" Tahliah shouted as she came back through the doors


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N it's all kicking off now! please don't hate me! *goes and cowers in a corner***

**~wishful-thinkin~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

_"It's happening now Deimos! Look! Look!"_

_"Perfect Aymes, perfect… get your things together. Now is your chance!"_

_Deimos got the weapon ready and passed it to Aymes, who smiled shyly, then teleported_

"Tahliah! I was worried about you" the Doctor exclaimed. Tahliah's eyes darkened and Jack swore he heard her snarl

"Don't give me that bullshit. This is why you've not spoken to me isn't it Jack? You're scared of me? Ha! You've gone behind my back but I seriously was not expecting this… _revelation_"

"Please Tahliah, it's not what it seems! You know what's been going on lately what with your dreams and hearing voices! I'm worried, and so is the Doctor and the others. We want to help you!"

"Whatever Jack. Doctor, do you really believe this pathetic man?"

"That's enough Tahliah, this isn't you, you know it isn't. You're worrying me now!"

"Well, it seems I'm not liked here, and to think, I honestly thought you loved me Doctor. How mistaken I was."

_I do love you Tahliah!_

"DON'T DO THAT TELEPATHY SHIT ON ME NOW! IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE FOR NICETIES!"

"Tahliah! Please! We want to help you!" The Doctor and Jack all but cried

"You know what? Help this!" She screeched as she flipped them off and stormed out, pushing Kairi and Seth out of the way.

Jack and the Doctor ran after her, following her and trying to find where she was going. They heard a scream in the alleyway…

_"__Ollphéist __Álain, it is time. Come quietly and there won't be any problems!"_ Aymes shouted

"NO! NOT YOU!" she screamed as he shot her with the dart. The Doctor and Jack ran around the corner.

"Bye bye Doctor! Say bye to your love!" Aymes laughed as he teleported with Tahliah in his arms.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! TAHLIAH!" He screamed as they disappeared. He collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

Jack dropped to the floor next to the Doctor as Kairi and Seth came hurtling around the corner.

"Where is she?" Seth shouted in anger at the Doctor and Jack

"He took her… Aymes… he took her…" Jack stammered

"Aymes? He's still around?" Kairi said, sounding worried

"Apparently so… I think we should go back, at least we have the stuff to start finding her" Seth said calmly, helping the Doctor up and they walked back home.

"What have you got that could help then?" the Doctor asked, regaining slight composure.

"Well, seeing as Kairi, Seth and Tahliah were all created of sorts, we all knew the risks of what could happen, what with this Aymes guy and his friend Deimos knocking about, we've all got blood samples set aside in a machine that will go through everything and find out a location of that person" Jack explained

"How the hell does that work?" The Doctor carried on

"Well, I'm not 100% sure exactly, but trust me, it works. Seth went walkabout after an argument a few years ago and we tracked him down via our magic machine" Kairi smiled reassuringly

The Doctor sighed and nodded for Jack to get the machine out. He walked into a storage room and bought out a circular machine, kind of like something from a forensic lab that had a screen wired to it.

"Right, so we what? Put her vial of blood in and wait?" The Doctor half-shouted

"Oi, calm down! There is nothing more we can do!" Jack shouted as he got the machine ready.

"It depends where they have her. We already have an inkling where she may be kept. And stupidly on their part, it's where we were created. However, it does move about, kinda teleporting from place to place but the location on the screen will tell us exactly the point of where she is, whether it moves or not." Seth explained

"Riiiggghhht… so that's still a good thing? How long will it take to find her?" The Doctor said curiously, raising his eyebrow

"Erm… that's where were not sure. Ok it didn't take as long to find Seth cos he was still well, on this planet…" Kairi said quietly

"So there's a lovely possibility she's not even on this planet? What in Rasillon's name have I done? I should've helped her with her nightmares! Instead I fell head over heels in love and I've put her life and yours at risk!" The Doctor shouted as he stormed out, followed swiftly by Jack.

Jack grabbed the Doctor and pushed him up the wall with his hands firmly on his shoulders.

"DOCTOR! Listen to me! We have to find her or not just our lives but the whole fucking universes will be in serious danger. You now know how powerful she is and if Deimos gets his way, he will, sorry to sound so clichéd, but he will try and take over the universe, Daleks and all!" Jack explained. The Doctor sighed and sobbed into Jack's shoulder. Jack rubbed his friends shoulder and took him back to the others.

"Now, Ollphéist Álainn, you know if you do not co-operate we will hunt down your friends and kill them without a second thought" Deimos growled as he punched Tahliah over and over again

"My… name… is Tahliah!" she shouted

"Oh my sweet, it isn't. And I doubt your friends will ever find you. You know they won't, you know they don't even care anymore. They are scared of you, and there is nothing you can do about it!" He laughed as he shoved her into a cage and left her covered in cuts. He walked away laughing.

_Doctor… please… help me… can you hear me anymore?_

Deimos turned round and smirked

"No use trying that trick either. I've already _severed_ your bond. You don't have to be in love with the person, but I sure as hell severed it"

Tahliah's eyes widened as she realised what he'd done.

"You… raped me? What good would that do? You don't want an heir to your psychotic throne, you created me for fucks sake you creep!"

"I did help create you. I also know about time lords and how they work. I know how _you_ work my dear and I know you want to come over, you weren't created for good and you know it"

Tahliah shuddered as Deimos smiled and walked off.

"What the hell am I meant to do now… oh guys please help me…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Days passed whilst the machine worked overtime to find where Tahliah was. The Doctor got more and more frustrated each hour that went past when suddenly

PING!

"JACK! IT'S FOUND HER!" He screamed happily as the others came running in to check, and sure enough, it had found where she was.

"Right, put these co-ordinates into the TARDIS, we need to be as strong as possible and seeing as we don't know the exact location, we cant use our powers to get there, it would wear us out and we may go off course" Kairi explained.

The Doctor nodded and got the TARDIS ready

They arrived within minutes and the Doctor slowly opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out, using his sonic screwdriver to check for anything.

"We're clear at the moment, it's picked up Tahliah's reading but it's a little, well, distorted"

"What do you mean 'distorted'?" Jack whispered

"Well, erm, it says it's her but it's unsure" The Doctor replied nervously.

Jack shrugged and motioned for them to follow the signal. They walked around for what felt like hours when The Doctor suddenly froze.

"Well, well, well, it seems they found us Ollphéist Álainn!" Deimos laughed

"Her name is Tahliah!" The Doctor shouted. They stepped back when Tahliah came into view. Her usually turquoise eyes were now a dark red and her old purple curly hair was now poker straight and black. She had scratches and bruises scattering her body and her perfect smile was well, now fanged.

"Oh my, what has he done to her?" Kairi muttered

"This is what she should be like! Not that pathetic human like being you let her become Harkness!" Deimos announced. Aymes turned up at his side looking extremely nervous and sad. Jack looked at Aymes and swore he saw Aymes mouth 'I'm so sorry'. Deimos noticed and smacked Aymes to the ground.

"You are pathetic Aymes! You snivelling pathetic creature! Go! Stand over there and die with them!"

Aymes ran over and Jack patted him on the shoulder. The Doctor gave Aymes a disgusted look but didn't say anything. Instead he stepped forward and Tahliah snarled.

"Tahliah, it's me. You're a good person!" he pleaded

Tahliah shot electricity out her hands that missed him by mere centimetres. He didn't flinch at all but motioned for the others to step back.

_I know you're in there. I have more psychic power than you Deimos, I will get her back. You haven't completely severed the bond. I can still feel it._

"PAH! Pathetic man! Believing she can hear you!" Deimos roared with laughter when…

"D…d…d…doc…Doctor…" Tahliah stuttered

Deimos' eyes widened and he shoved her out his way and stormed towards the Doctor.

_Tahliah! I know you're in there!_

Tahliah's legs shook as she stood up and waved her hand so Deimos went flying away from her friends.

"You… leave… them… alone." She growled

"Oh, fighting it now are we? I'll show you a fight!"

Jack went to run forward but the Doctor stopped him.

"We can't interfere, it's her fight" Aymes muttered

Deimos stood up and stormed towards Tahliah. She stood up confidently and smirked. Her eyes and hair were slowly turning back. She waved her hand again and Deimos once again flew across the room.

"STUPID BITCH! ITS THEM YOU'RE MEANT TO KILL! NOT ME! I AM YOUR CREATOR! I CREATED YOU AND I WILL END YOU!"

"I don't think so creep" Tahliah laughed. She breathed in deeply and shot more bolts out her hands, holding onto every bit of life she had, she electrocuted Deimos. All of a sudden, he burst into ash and Tahliah collapsed on the floor.

"Tahliah!" The Doctor yelled as he ran over to her. He felt her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a faint beat.

"I… I should go… funnily enough, I actually have a family but that bastard controlled me like he tried with Tahliah…" Aymes smiled slightly and nodded at the others, who smiled back as he disappeared.

The Doctor picked up Tahliah and carried her back to the TARDIS. He put her down gently on a bed and then set the co-ordinates for the bar. He leaned against the railings as the TARDIS gently took them back safely and landed with a slight thud.

Jack picked up Tahliah and carried her out to their makeshift medical room they had set up years ago. He turned to say thanks to the Doctor but saw he was standing in the TARDIS.

"What are you doing? Your mate is alive and you're faffing around in here? Come on!" Jack said jokily.

"I can't, not anymore Jack. I could've gotten us all killed. I need some time to think. I'm sorry" and with that the Doctor shut the door.

Jack was still banging on the door as he heard the TARDIS whirring into life.

"What's that noise Jack?" Seth said, looking round the door to the bedroom

"He's gone…" Jack said sadly

* * *

><p><strong>AN dun dun duuunnnnnn!**

**now, do you _really_ think i'd leave you guys hanging like that? ;) **

**go and review! pretty please!  
><strong>

**~wishful-thinkin~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - see, i told you i couldn't leave you guys hanging... i'm far too nice like that!**

**GERONIMO!**

**~wishful-thinkin~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

The TARDIS landed with a bump back in Leadworth, outside Amy and Rory's house. The Doctor knocked on the door sheepishly. Amy opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey spaceman! Where you been all this time? I find it quite ironic you're meant to be a time lord and yet you seem to have nooo concept of the thing whatsoever!" She laughed at him. She soon stopped when she saw the look of sadness on his face

"Wait, what's happened? Erm, come in sorry and talk to us!" she smiled gently

The Doctor followed her into the living room where Rory was sitting. Rory smiled, then stopped when he too noticed the look on the Doctor's face.

"Right you, spill!" Amy said forcefully

And so he did, he told them everything that had happened. From turning up and finding his old friend Jack, to finding a beautiful woman that he could've spent the rest of his life with, to the whole thing with Tahliah and Deimos… right up to, him doing what he does best and running away from someone he loved.

Amy promptly slapped him across the face

"You sir, are a fucking idiot! You've left this woman in a fucking coma because you can't deal with the fact that something might fucking happen again between you and you'd rather be a sad lonely old man who doesn't have to worry about feelings than actually taking into consideration OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS? You love her for fucks sake, what the hell is wrong with you? And don't give me the bullshit of 'I almost killed her'. You knew who she was, yet you stayed with her, loyal until the shit hit the fan, then you scarpered!" Amy growled at the Doctor, who was actually pretty scared of her right now. Thing is, he knew, she was absolutely right.

"I don't know Amy! Yes I love her, but I don't know what she's going to be like when she wakes up. Will she remember me? Will she hate me? I'm scared. Contrary to popular belief, I _have_ had my heart broken, more than I care to imagine and I can't bear to go through it again. Not with someone I bonded with and wanted to…."

"Wanted to what?"

"I… I was going to ask her to marry me…" he sobbed. Amy sighed and gave him a hug while Rory got him a drink.

Rory came back and the room was quiet apart from the Doctor crying and Amy soothing him.

"Here, have a drink…" Rory said kindly, handing the glass of water to the Doctor, who promptly downed it.

"Right, you, stupid spaceman! We are going back. Rory's a nurse so he can help out too. We are going back, we are fixing this and you will be happy! Do I make myself clear?"

The Doctor looked up and nodded sheepishly

_This'll be interesting!_

"It's been six months for god's sake! How can he just leave her in this state? She's going back to how it was before with Deimos. She won't even let me in the fucking room without throwing me across it!" Jack shouted

"I know that, but there is not a lot we can do until… wait… Jack… do you hear that?"

"No way… the Scottish chick pulled it off. She's blatantly gave him the bollocking of his life! I've never met her and I already like this Amy Pond!" Jack laughed, for the first time in six months as he heard the TARDIS humming and then landing.

"Where are we?" they heard Amy ask

"Yeah, and why have we landed in someone's bedroom?"

"Ah, yes, the TARDIS did that last time, and Tahliah was more than willing to shoot me…"

"Shame she didn't" Jack said sternly, raising his eyebrows at the Doctor. Amy and Rory came over and introduced themselves to him.

"Yes well, I'm back now…" the Doctor replied sheepishly

"That may be the case, but I doubt you'll be able to see her anyway. The only people she lets in that room is Seth and Kairi. I so much as step a foot in there and she does her throwing trick."

"Oh…"

"Is that all you can say? 'OH?' It's been six god damn months Doctor. She got better but as soon as she knew you'd left, we went back to square one. So congratu-fucking-lations. You are staying put this time until she is fucking better!" Seth growled

"Well, where is she then? Maybe me and Rory could pop in first? We'll say we've come to help. Rory's a nurse anyway" Amy said politely

"That might be a good idea, come in with me and we'll see how she is. She's awake at the moment. I'll just see if she's up for visitors…" Kairi smiled as she went in to see Tahliah. They heard Kairi ask if it was ok for Amy and Rory to go in and heard Tahliah mutter 'yes'. Kairi looked at Amy and Rory and nodded to say they could go in.

Amy and Rory were shocked at the state Tahliah was in. The Doctor had told them about her vibrant purple hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. How she had perfect skin that was tattooed and pierced. The Tahliah that was lying in front of them looked nothing like that. Her hair was scraggly and black, her eyes were a dark blue, almost black in colour, but what scared them the most was how gaunt she looked, her skin was no longer tattooed, but scarred and bruised all over. This was a girl that had been to hell and back, and back to hell again.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is Rory. We've come to give you some help with getting back on your feet again. Rory's a proper nurse so he can do all the medical stuff needed if that's necessary" Amy said kindly, tentatively walking towards Tahliah. Tahliah frowned and then raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm… Tahliah… nice to… meet… you" she said croakily, moving her hand slightly so she could shake Amy and Rory's hands. Rory noticed she had been restrained to the bed and felt sad for her. He knelt down next to her and smiled.

"Tahliah, I'm going to give you a proper check-up. It'll include some basic tests like taking some blood, temperature etc. Is that ok?" Rory smiled gently at Tahliah, who half-smiled and nodded at him. Kairi passed him the needle to take her blood. Rory set it up and approached Tahliah with the needle. She looked up, frowned slightly and straightened her arm. She flinched as he took her blood and looked away.

"All done, that wasn't too bad was it?"

Tahliah shook her head and smiled. Rory passed the vial of blood to Kairi who put it in their machine to test it. The machine pinged after a few minutes and everything had come back normal, for Tahliah anyway. Her temperature and everything else was normal. Despite the gauntness, she was actually healthy.

"Amy… talk to… Amy… please… she knows…" Tahliah muttered. Kairi and Rory looked at Amy who just shrugged and said they could leave the room.

"You erm… wanted to talk to me?" Amy said quietly

"Yes… you know him… I can hear it in your head… the Doctor is here…"

"In my head? What like telepathy? And yes, he is here. I'm not letting him come in though, not yet."

"Yeah, kind of telepathy… since bonding and when I got captured… I can kind of read… minds to a certain extent"

"Right, ok… that's still kinda creepy though!" Amy smiled and for the first time in over 6 months, Tahliah laughed.

"Why are you here, really? I know it's to help, but not just me though is it?"

"The Doctor told me everything. And I slapped him very hard across the face you'll be pleased to know. I told him he's an idiot and we would come back and sort it and help you out" Amy smiled

"I don't want to see him. Nor Jack. They hurt me!" Tahliah growled. Amy felt panic rise in her but kept her cool. She leaned over and stroked Tahliah's hand soothingly.

"I know they did. They're men for god's sake. And trust me, I know what it's like to be left by the Doctor, not knowing when or if he'll be back. Four psychiatrists I went through cos of him, but nevertheless I trust him with my life. It hurts like hell but it will get easier. I think you should get some rest now. I'll be back later. I promise" Amy said as she got up and left Tahliah to rest.

"What's the update?" Jack asked.

"She's pretty pissed at you two. You guys hurt her, and Doctor, it's gonna take her time to forgive you more than Jack. At least Jack didn't break her heart" Amy snarled.

"You don't think I've realised that? If I have to wait, then fine. I will wait" the Doctor said quietly, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well, she's sleeping at the moment, and she will be for quite some time if you want to see her?" Kairi said gently. The Doctor nodded and followed her in. He felt tears forming in his eyes and gasped in horror at the state of Tahliah.

"I've… destroyed her…" he muttered sadly as he kneeled down next to Tahliah.

_Tahliah, I know you can hear me and I know you hate me right now. And I really don't blame you. I'm a fool, a complete idiot and a heartless bastard for running away like I did. I can only say I was scared of what would become of us, whether you would want me back. I guess I've pretty much made your mind up now. But I am willing to wait. I will wait an entire lifetime for you. I never stopped loving you and I hope in time we can start afresh. I will leave you alone now as I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have. Just do me one thing. Forgive Jack, he was worried about you and you know what he's like, he won't say anything! I love you my Lili. See you soon._

The Doctor kissed Tahliah gently on top of her head and left the room crying followed by Kairi.

_Doctor…_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - wow, i can't believe i've got his far! *does a little victory dance* i would however, still like more reviews! i wanna know what people honestly think!**

**GERONIMO!**

**~wishful-thinkin~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

When everyone else had gone to bed, Jack tentatively opened the door to Tahliah's now-room.

"Erm, Tahliah? Can I come in, or you gonna throw me across the room again?" He asked quietly

"Hhmmm, I suppose so. I feel a lot calmer after speaking to that Amy. She's really nice you know. She's very wise for her age. I can see why the Doctor calls her his friend" Tahliah sat up smiling at Jack. She beckoned him over with her finger and grabbed him in a massive hug

"Oh I'm so glad you're getting better. You're even starting to look better. No offence, but you looked like shit." Jack teased. Tahliah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jack… I know you were worried about me. And I know you did your usual not talking about it cos you were scared. I love you to pieces but you're an idiot. If you'd said something sooner, I honestly believe this wouldn't have happened."

Jack looked up sheepishly and shrugged, which earned him a slap upside the head from Tahliah

"Ouch! Ok, that hurt, probably not as much as being launched across the room though" he winked. Tahliah laughed. She felt much calmer in herself and felt much better that she felt she could now talk to Jack.

"I'm sorry about that… it's like my powers are emotion based, in the back of my mind I hated you and that's why I well, threw you across the room." She explained

"Hey, no need to apologize. We need to have a serious chat though"

"It's about the Doctor isn't it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. I know he broke your heart, but… I don't know if you know or feel it, but he came in last night while you were asleep, and well, when he left the room he was crying. He's usually one for holding in emotions like that but he still loves you, and he never stopped. He made a stupid mistake and he's beating himself up over it Tahliah. But, it's up to you. I'm not forcing you to make a decision now, but just so you know. You guys are perfect for each other and he's willing to wait as long as it takes."

Tahliah felt tears well up in her eyes and she started crying.

"I know he came in. he spoke to me telepathically. Afterwards I had the best sleep I've had in months. It was weird but I don't want to jump back to where we were. I still love him, but I need time to trust him again…"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack opened it and the Doctor stood there sheepishly. His eyes were red from where he'd been crying

"Is she awake?" he whispered to Jack. Jack looked over at Tahliah and she nodded for Jack to let him in. Jack left them on their own.

"Hey…" Tahliah started

"Hey you…"

"You've been crying?" Tahliah asked gently

"Yeah, can you blame me? I wanted to see you, to speak to you properly but I didn't want to hurt you. So I spoke to you psychically so I wouldn't disturb you as much. I hope I didn't."

"Oh… you didn't disturb me, actually I was just saying to Jack that afterwards I had a really nice sleep. Haven't had one of those in months"

"Tahliah, I came here for a reason. For starters you're actually starting to look better already! I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through. I'm an idiot and selfish and I wasn't thinking straight. I was scared of what would happen. I had so many plans for us and well, I've screwed that up now haven't I?"

Tahliah smiled gently and nodded. She felt the tears drop down her cheek and closed her eyes as she felt the Doctor wipe them away gently.

"You hurt me Doctor… really fucking badly. But, I still love you and yes, I do want to be with you but I need time to think. I wanna start from the beginning. As friends for now. However, if I have nightmares, I will be coming to you. I like listening to your hearts beat" she smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you Tahliah. And I will help you in any way you need me. I'm not going anywhere now. I'm not going to run away anymore. I need you in my life"

"And to be honest, I need you in my life too. Erm, will you stay with me tonight? I could do with a nice snuggle" she replied cheekily

"Of course. Now that's the Tahliah we know and love. Go on, move over and I'll sleep here with you" the Doctor grinned as he felt his hearts well up with love and happiness. He knew it'd take time, but he had all the time in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N hey guys! i'm getting on quite nicely with this story now, been watching some recent doctor who has helped i think (well, thats i tell myself, it's totally not to drool over matt smith!)**

**anyway, i'm babbling! enjoy!**

**GERONIMO!**

**~ wishful-thinkin ~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Tahliah woke the next day and nearly fell off the bed in shock.

_It's real it's real… the Doctor is back! And he's back for me! I remember everything!_

_Erm, I can hear you ya know…_

The Doctor turned to Tahliah and grinned

"Yes I'm back. And like I said yesterday, I'm not going anywhere!" he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They were laughing and the door suddenly opened and everyone was standing there.

"Oh thank god for that!" Seth laughed

"What? We're taking things slowly. He stayed with me cos I asked him to. And besides, he's the only one that soothes my nightmares" Tahliah explained as she got out of bed.

"Wow, you're back! Your hair, your eyes… your tattoos are back!" Kairi squealed with delight as she ran and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, just about. I'm still exhausted though. Things will be back to normal soon though!" Tahliah smiled slightly and walked off.

_Ow my head, ow my head… god damn I need a drink. This is too much. _

Amy found Tahliah sitting on her bed in her proper room.

"You ok?" Amy asked

"I don't know. I don't want to jump into things again but my feelings are driving me crazy. And don't worry, I ain't gonna go psycho again. That bits under control now. Look, I can light candles without setting fire to anything now!" Tahliah babbled as she clicked her fingers and a candle on her beside lit.

"That's pretty cool ya know!" Amy laughed as Tahliah went round her room lighting candles and tidying up using her powers.

"By the way Tahliah, I think you should just go with the flow, follow your heart. And besides, Jacks sorting out a 're-opening Tahliah's back' party tomorrow night!" Amy grinned

"A bloody party? I swear that guy's addicted to partying… or celebrating anything to do with me"

"And what's wrong with celebrating your fantastic return to health? Alsoooo, it's the _perfect_ opportunity to dress up sexily _and_ show the Doctor exactly what he's missed!" Amy winked and laughed. Tahliah raised her eyebrow and smirked. The Doctor walked in and the girls burst out laughing.

"That's where you are… what's so funny?" The Doctor asked, sounding confused

"So adorable and naïve… not a fucking clue!" Amy leaned over and whispered to Tahliah, who burst out laughing

"Ok… stop it now! I was gonna ask if erm, you wanted to go swimming?" The Doctor said loudly

Tahliah raised her eyebrow at him and smirked at Amy.

"Ok then…" She waved her hands and was in her bikini. She walked sexily to the TARDIS swimming pool, leaving Amy laughing and the Doctor shaking his head in disbelief.

He pretty much ran after Tahliah, who was already in the swimming pool doing lengths.

"Eager much?" the Doctor smirked as he watched Tahliah swim. She poked her head up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I haven't gone swimming for months. So either get in or bugger off time lord!" she joked

The Doctor laughed as he got ready and jumped in the pool, splashing Tahliah in the process. She jumped onto his back and shoved him under the water.

"Oi!" he laughed spluttering

_It's games you wanna play is it?_

_Games eh? Sounds like fun!_

"I've missed this Tahliah"

"So have I" Tahliah whispered as she swam up to the Doctor and hugged him. Her head settled on his chest and she heard his hearts beat. Smiling, she looked up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow?" the Doctor asked sounding concerned

"I'm 'going with the flow'…" Tahliah smiled.

The Doctor looked at her with lust in his eyes

"Tahliah I don't think… Sorry…" he said, shaking the thoughts from his head

Tahliah nodded and got out the pool. She dried herself and walked off hanging her head.

_What have I done? I don't want to push her away again…_

Little did the Doctor realise, there was already plans set in motion by Amy and the others.

The following day was the party. Tahliah, Amy and Kairi spent the day pampering themselves whilst the guys had 'guy time'. They had a lot of fun until it got to about an hour before the party and Tahliah started worrying.

"What's up hun?" Kairi asked

"I'm just worried. He still seems a little off you know? I don't think he's expecting me to go back pretty much to how we were… truth is though, I want to. I've thought about it a fair bit and yeah, it's what I want."

"I think once he sees you tonight he'll realise. Use your telepathy thing with him too, that'll help. Open up your mind to him so he can truly see…" Amy smiled and put her arm around her new friend and gave her a hug.

Tahliah smiled and waved her hands so she was ready. Amy and Kairi raised their eyebrows and smiled. She was wearing a halter-neck 50's style black dress that had little white polka dots and skulls on it. She was wearing the shoes that Seth had got her for her birthday. Her hair was in an elegant bun with small strands of hair falling down.

"Wow! You look stunning. If he doesn't get the hint, he's a bloody idiot!" Amy laughed as they finished getting ready and walked into the bar.

There was a massive cheer as Tahliah walked through. She blushed furiously and smiled. The Doctor looked at her and grinned. She laughed as she saw he was wearing the t shirt she got him. He noticed that she was wearing the necklace he'd bought her for her birthday. He smiled sadly.

_I see you still have the t shirt then?_

_Of course! I love it. You look… you look beautiful by the way…_

_Thank you_

She walked over to him, and whispered in his ear

"It's all for you" she winked and walked to the bar where Chris was waiting for her. He gave her a hug and a kiss and passed her a drink.

The Doctor immediately felt a massive pang of jealousy and guilt course through him.

_What have I done… I love this woman!_

He spent the night sitting down and watching Tahliah dance and laugh with her friends. Every now and again, she would wave and try and get his attention to go and dance. He would smiled sweetly and shake his head. Eventually, Amy came over and dragged him up to dance for a couple of songs. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but loosened up a bit as Tahliah grabbed his arms and put them round her as she danced with him.

_Just like the first time…_

_I know, I love this… Don't push me away Doctor… I love you._

_I love you too… I'm going to sit down… I need time to think…_

She nodded and he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Tahliah spent the rest of the party dancing with an old male friend of hers called Andy. She told him straight what her plan was.

"So, you're making him see what he's missed and that if he doesn't come get you, you're off?" Andy asked, laughing at Tahliah

"Yup, pretty much. I trust you that you won't try and grope me like anyone else. You've said it yourself, I'm like a little sister to you… but hey, _he_ doesn't know that!" She replied with a wink. Andy burst out laughing.

"Ooh, you hard bitch Tahliah! Judging from the looks you're getting off him, I think he's starting to get the hint…"

Tahliah smirked and carried on dancing with her friends until the party ended. She said goodbye to everyone and went straight to her room where the Doctor was waiting, and he didn't look too happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Have _fun_ tonight?" He said sarcastically

Tahliah smirked at his sarcasm. She knew exactly why he was pissed at her.

"Of course, it was nice to see people I hadn't seen for ages. It was great to be myself again" she said innocently

_Don't bullshit!_

Tahliah raised her eyebrow at the Doctor.

"I'm not bullshitting actually. And I don't see what the problem is? I've made it pretty damn fucking obvious since the beginning of the night but nooo, Mr Oblivious doesn't get it!"

"What? Oblivious to what?"

"I'm wearing the necklace you gave me, and yes it still has the inscription on it. I'm wearing the sexiest dress I own, I've been flirting with you telepathically half the night and I even said it was all for you at the START OF THE BLOODY NIGHT… you bloody idiot!"

"But I thought you wanted to take things slowly?"

"I thought I did, but clearly you still don't understand the female of the species, even after over 900 years!" Tahliah practically growled.

"I think I do understand actually, I understand that you all change your bloody minds from one day to the next! So pardon me for not 'taking the hint' as I thought you were just being your usual flirty jokey self!"

As the argument got more heated, they got closer and closer together, until their bodies were near enough touching.

"You were the one that left when I was in a FUCKING COMA!"

"I EXPLAINED WHY I DID THAT! CLEARLY YOU'VE NOT BEEN LISTENING!"

"OF COURSE I WAS LISTENING BUT PARDON ME FOR HAVING FUCKING RESERVATIONS ABOUT IT!"

"WELL I'M SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT LIKE YOUR FRIEND YOU WERE DANCING WITH!"

"WHAT? I HAVEN'T SEEN ANDY FOR 3 FUCKING YEARS SO I'M SORRY FOR DANCING WITH HIM. I DIDN'T WANNA SPEND THE NIGHT MOPING AROUND LIKE YOU FUCKING WERE!"

"Well I'm sorry for not being my usual self! I've come back because I made a massive mistake. I screwed up. I left the woman I love with everything that I am. The woman I wanted to marry!"

"Woh… WHAT?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me! There, that fucking good enough for you?"

"Why didn't you… how the hell can you say this? I've wanted to kiss you properly since you turned up again! I'm scared of falling again for fucks sake Doctor! I FUCKING NEED YOU IN MY LIFE! I WANT YOU!"

The Doctor grabbed Tahliah and pushed her up against the wall in a searing kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, not breaking the kiss. They both needed it. They were so hungry for each other they couldn't hold in their feelings anymore. It had been almost 7 months and Rasillon help anyone who disturbed them right now.

He carried her to the bed and they fell in a heap.

_You want to play games then Doctor?_

_Don't start my love. I doubt you have the stamina! _

_Oh really? Is that what your brilliant mind thinks?_

_Care to prove me wrong?_

_Why, I thought you'd never ask_

They literally tore one another's clothes off and threw them on the floor. Tahliah straddled the Doctor and looked at him with a smirk and lust in her eyes. She waved her hand and his wrists were bound together and tied to the headboard.

"Oh my love, that just isn't fair" he growled seductively

"Who said anything about fair?" she purred back at him as she went down his now naked body, kissing, biting and sucking all the way down. She got to his erection and looked up at him.

"Stop… teasing me" he muttered

She laughed gently and took his cock in her mouth. She heard him groan and grunt with pleasure as she sucked him off slowly. After a while, the Doctor shuddered as he came into her mouth.

"TAHLIAH!" he shouted

She looked up at him and winked. He chuckled and smirked at her.

"Now, would you kindly untie me? I think it's _my_ turn" he smiled. She laughed and waved her hand so he was untied. Before she knew it, she was naked and he was on top of her.

"Hhmmm… does someone want to play?" she smiled suggestively. He put his finger to her mouth to tell her to be quiet. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. He slowly went down her body as she did to him, kissing, biting and sucking his way down to her core. She was already wet. He smirked and plunged his finger inside her. She bucked her hips as he fingered her harder and faster. He lowered his head and then started using his tongue licking her wetness slowly and gently as he fingered her. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her constantly moan and buck her hips against him. She soon felt her orgasm creeping up on her, she grabbed his hair as she had an earth shattering orgasm.

"Oh… DOCTOR!" she screamed as she shuddered with wave after wave of pleasure

He slowly stopped and moved back up the bed.

_Wow… that was incredible…_

_Indeed… tired yet?_

_Who do you take me for?_

_Hhmmm, I suppose I was mistaken_

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, she opened her mouth and their tongues intertwined with one another for what felt like an eternity. The Doctor shifted slightly and thrust inside her. She moaned in his mouth and they carried on kissing as they fucked. This time it wasn't love-making. They let their animal instincts take over, it was what they both needed. The Doctor thrust hard and fast and Tahliah kept up the rhythm with him. The bed sheets were everywhere, their limbs entangled and sweaty, but they didn't care. They came together time and time again but didn't stop. Tahliah got on top and The Doctor sat up with her whilst still inside her. He loved this position and so did she. They felt every move of each other's bodies, the Doctor grabbed her arse as she bobbed up and down on him. They couldn't stop and they didn't want to… after a few hours, they gradually came to a stop after they both had their final earth shattering orgasms. They fell in a heap of tangled limbs and bed sheets, completely out of breath, but content.

"Wow, well, it seems I _was_ mistaken Tahliah…" he smiled against the crook of her neck. She laughed and nodded.

"Seems I was too!" she smiled as she got off him and they lay down in each other's arms.

"Methinks we both needed that… I know I certainly did. I was a fool for leaving you."

"That you were. Did I give you a big enough hint this time?" she smirked and he nudged her playfully

"I love you Tahliah and I will never ever, ever leave you again. I will stand by you through thick and thin. With everything that I am. I need you in my life and I'm going nowhere without you by my side. Will you take me up on that offer?"

"I certainly will. This mean we're definitely back together now?"

"I believe so my love, I believe so." The Doctor smiled as she snuggled into him and they fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

In the morning, the Doctor woke to an empty bed.

_Where are you?_

_Come find me!_

He laughed and noticed the TARDIS door was ajar.

_I think I have an idea where you are_

_Really? I might not be on my own…_

He rolled his eyes and went to the TARDIS swimming pool, and low and behold, Tahliah was in the pool, with Amy and Kairi.

"Ah damn, you found me!" Tahliah grinned

"I see you've shown our little hideaway to Pond and Kairi…" he smiled as he got ready and sat on the edge of the pool

"Yeah, this is awesome, when I was here, it constantly moved and I could never find it! I'd ask him, but he always too _busy_" Amy laughed

"Where are the others?" the Doctor asked as he got into the pool, feeling rather uncomfortable that he was surrounded by women

_This is surreal, I'm not usually surrounded by women!_

_Well, only one of us wants to shag your brains out so don't worry!_

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at Tahliah and smirked

"Oh, they're doing their psychic shit again Amy… Anyway, Doctor… the guys took Rory out to the town centre to show him the sites seeing as us girlies went out the other day!"

"Right, ok then… so I'm stuck with three women? Thanks Jack!"

"Aawww, any other man would kill to be in your shoes right now. Stop your moaning!" Amy laughed

"Well, I suppose so… so, what were you girl's talking about before I got here?" He grinned cheekily.

"You _really_ want to know?" Kairi asked, smirking slightly. The Doctor gulped and the girls laughed.

"I'm not so sure now…"

"Oh, too late now! We were exchanging erm… stories…" Amy grinned

"Stories?"

"Yup, about our sexual conquests!" Tahliah smiled innocently

The Doctor coughed and raised his eyebrows, he started to blush furiously, something the girls found hilarious.

"Well, I was admiring Tahliah's tattoo's and well, she is rather attractive… you're a lucky man Doctor" Amy said flirtatiously

"I… erm…" he stuttered

"What Doctor? You know I'm very open minded… as it turns out, you're not only surrounded by three beautiful women, but three beautiful _bisexual_ women" Amy carried on.

The Doctor's eyes widened. He suddenly felt extremely exposed and uncomfortable. He shook his head and muttered something about doing lengths in the pool. All three girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah, thanks Amy, I hadn't got that far with that talk with him!" Tahliah laughed

_You've slept with women as well as men?_

_Yes, is there a problem with that? I'm over 500 years old Doctor for god's sake. Oh, has this made you uncomfortable my love?_

_Maybe a little bit, why do you think I'm doing lengths? You and your lovely friends conversation has well…_

_Turned you on?_

The Doctor didn't reply and Tahliah burst out laughing.

"Ooohh, what've you found out?" Amy giggled

"Oh, that would be mean, I don't think he'd forgive me if I said anything!"

"Thank you Lili, as if you've not embarrassed me enough" the Doctor chuckled, poking his head out of the water and sticking his tongue out at them.

"Maybe we should leave these two alone Amy? I was gonna grab something to eat anyway… come on!" Kairi laughed as she and Amy got out the pool. Tahliah and the Doctor could hear them giggling as they left the TARDIS.

"So, is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"You're well… bisexual?"

"Yes, and like I said before, is that a problem?"

"Oh my dear, no it's not."

"And why is that? Guys before ran a bloody mile, or did the whole 'threesome' crap…"

"Well, I know someone as beautiful as you could have anyone she wanted, instead you're with me, so that's gotta say something surely?"

"Thank you. Just because I'm bisexual doesn't necessarily mean I want to shag anything with a pulse, I'm not like Jack was!" Tahliah laughed. The Doctor burst out laughing at her comment about Jack. Jack had tried it on with him before so he knew exactly what she meant.

"Besides, I've found my match" she carried on

"Your match?"

"Well, definitely in the bedroom department" she winked

He swam towards her and kissed her gently

"After last night, I'd say I have to agree my love" he smiled and chuckled as she grabbed his arse.

"And how can I resist an arse like this… I mean _Phwoar!_"

"Hmmm, and how can I resist a body like yours? Your eyes, hair, personality… to me, you are perfection" he said as he roamed his hands gently over her body

"I could say the same about you my Doctor. I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else. I love you my perfect Doctor."

"And I love you, my perfect Tahliah"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! this is how nice i am to you all, i'm uploading chapters on my birthday! :)**

**enjoy :)**

**~wishful-thinkin~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

The next few weeks went by without anything interesting happening. One day, there was a knock at the door while they were all relaxing in the living room watching a film.

Tahliah raised her eyebrow and got up to answer the door. Andy and another friend of theirs, Jenna was at the door. Jenna was visibly shaken and had clearly been crying. Andy had his arm around her, trying to soothe her.

"Hey guys, woh, what's happened Jenna?" Tahliah asked worriedly

"She got attacked by some… thing…"Andy answered

"Thing?"

Jenna nodded nervously

"Come in guys, sit down." Jack said as he came over. The others had turned the film off and the Doctor was walking over.

Andy and Jenna sat down, Jack bought over a cup of tea for Jenna who sat sipping it quietly.

"Who… or rather _what_ attacked you hun?" Tahliah asked politely

"I… it all happened rather quickly. Thankfully Andy turned up. I was walking back from work and took a short cut through the park seeing as it's a nice day. All of a sudden, this well, creature, jumped me from behind. It looked human from a distance, but close up, it was kinda scaly. It was fanged, had long ass claws. When Andy turned up, it ran off… but it was well, what's that weird running thing up walls? Yeah, it was basically free running…" Jenna explained

"So, it's rather strong and fit? Jack, go and check the computer. See if anyone else has had this recently…" Tahliah said. Jack nodded and walked off.

"Don't worry Jenna, we'll get this nasty monster!" The Doctor smiled. Jenna nodded and smiled, just as Jack came back.

"Well, it appears this creature has been doing the rounds over the past week or so… Ready to kick some monster ass Tahliah?" Jack grinned

"Well, we need to find it. I can lure it somewhere and we can nab the bastard!" Tahliah smiled, getting excited over the adventure

"You sure about this? This thing is fast and free-runs!" Amy said as she came over

"Oh, trust me… I can free run too. I'll give the bugger a jolt and he can play a nice chasing game with me!" Tahliah said excitedly

"Ok then, me and Rory can stay here with Andy and Jenna, while you guys go on your adventure. Go catch us a monster!" Amy grinned.

The other's nodded and got their stuff together.

"Right, what's the plan then?" Seth asked as they walked towards the park.

"Well, I'll get him to follow me. You guys wait by the car park at the back of the Chinese restaurant we go to and jump him!" Tahliah explained

"That's a bit far from the park isn't it?" The Doctor asked

"From what I think I know about this particular creature, he'll run out of adrenaline after a mile or so, long enough for me to tire him out and for you guys to jump him! I have the stamina" Tahliah winked at the Doctor, who's eyes widened and he blushed. Jack, Kairi and Seth laughed.

"Right, yes, ok then… we should get this over and done with then!" The Doctor said as he regained his composure. Tahliah grinned and walked towards the park. The Doctor, Jack, Seth and Kairi went to the car park where Tahliah said she'd meet them.

"Hhmmm, now, if I was a crazy free running demon, where would I hide to pounce on my prey?" Tahliah asked aloud. She heard a rustle behind her. She turned and raised her eyebrow.

"Huh? Wanna play Mr Demon? Come get me!" She laughed. She saw the creature stand up straight, he was easily 6 foot plus, Tahliah smirked and looked him up and down. He growled at her and started walking towards her.

"You want me? Come get me then!" Tahliah shouted and started running. She heard the creature run after her

_Here we go! Doctor, he's onto me! Get ready!_

She jumped over a fence and up a wall of a building, the creature constantly chasing after her. They jumped, flipped and rolled over the rooftops. After about ¾ of a mile, Tahliah noticed the creature was starting to fall behind a bit, however he kept growling and running after her. She could see the car park in sight and grinned.

_Here we go!_

The Doctor looked up and saw them running towards him and the others. Tahliah jumped onto the ground and the creature followed suit. She ran into the middle of the car park, turned round and the creature had collapsed through exhaustion. Jack and Seth pounced and grabbed him.

"Wow, nice work!" Kairi smiled and patted Tahliah on the back

_It seems your stamina hasn't wavered then my love?_

_And why would it? I'm still not out of energy either_

_Oh really?_

Tahliah walked up to the Doctor and kissed him. Jack and Seth picked up the creature and they all walked back home. The door was opened by a very worried looking Rory

"Wow, nice one! Is that the creature?" Amy asked as they walked through. Andy and Jenna looked up. Jenna sighed with relief.

"Certainly is. Couldn't keep up with our Tahliah!" The Doctor grinned and kissed Tahliah on the top of the head.

Jack and Seth took the creature to their lab. Tahliah walked after them, followed by the Doctor. Jack handcuffed the creature to a chair. It looked up and growled at them.

"Who are you and why have you been attacking people?" Jack asked. The creature smirked and laughed

"I really don't think laughing will get you out of this one" Tahliah kneeled down next to the creature and growled. The creature stiffened with shock. It looked at Tahliah with utter fear.

"I… you're… the beautiful monster! Don't hurt me please!"

"And why should I be nice to you? You've been attacking women, some of them my friends. Now, I will ask again. Who are you?"

"I… I'm a Raxon, my name is Faigon" the creature stuttered

The Doctor looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"You're a Raxon? What the hell are you doing on this planet? And you're normally friendly and don't randomly attack people!" The Doctor asked

"I got… I got dumped here… well over a year ago. Deimos chucked me here, told me to go after _you_. I told him where to stick it, I wasn't suicidal. But the past week or so, it's like I've been taken over. I couldn't control myself." Faigon stuttered, keeping his head down and not looking at Tahliah.

"Wait, Jack, that's happened before. Gaz, the guy that works at the Chinese, it happened to him. We managed to get him out of trouble and prove his innocence. Someone's going round, doing _his_ dirty work" Seth said worriedly

"Do you remember anything that happened before you started, well, changing?" Tahliah asked nicely. Faigon looked up at her and half-smiled

"Well, I got shot with some dart thing. Hurt like hell. Thought nothing of it, well, until now!" Faigon explained.

"Do you think the antidote will work on him?" Tahliah asked Jack. Jack smiled and nodded. Faigon breathed a sigh of relief

"I would never hurt anyone! Not without a decent reason anyway! By the way, Tahliah, is it? You're a pretty damn good free runner you know" Faigon smiled. Tahliah laughed and gave Faigon the antidote. He winced as she injected it.

"Never was a fan of needles…" he muttered jokily.

"I think you should lay low for a while. That stuff works straight away. This has all been recorded just in case. But, if you need anything, you know where we are. Go on, you can go now." Seth explained. Faigon nodded, said thank you, and went.

They went in to the living room and explained everything to Jenna and Andy. They too thanked them and went home.

"Wow, bit of a mad day eh? I think we should keep an eye out you know. Sounds like someone's trying to scare people by using Deimos's old tactics. Could just be an average scumbag but I think we ought to be cautious, especially you Tahliah" Jack said.

"Yeah, I think I prefer it when it's quiet. Makes me feel slightly normal!" Tahliah joked.

"You'll never be normal Tahliah, that's why we love you!" Seth laughed, the others joined in with him.

"Oh thanks guys, _now_ I feel loved!"

_I love you, normal or not!_

_Shush you, you still laughed_

_Well, it was funny_

_Pfft, love you too Doctor!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Tahliah woke the next day to a beautiful bunch of lilies on her bedside table with a note from the Doctor.

_It's been a whollleeee month since I've been back! Anyway, I saw these and couldn't resist getting them for my beautiful Lili!_

_Love you!_

_Your Doctor_

_Ps, I'm in the TARDIS with the Pond's making a few needed repairs. When you're ready, come help us! You can watch me being clever and stuff!_

Tahliah started laughing.

"Crazy, crazy space boy" she muttered to herself as she waved her hands and got ready.

She opened the TARDIS door and saw the Doctor running and leaping about, sonicing random parts whilst Rory fiddled with something. Amy looked positively bored and ready to throttle the Doctor.

"Finally! A female! Oh my god Tahliah I thought I was gonna explode with boredom!" Amy exclaimed. The Doctor popped his head up and grinned while Rory waved.

"Aha! My Lili! Now you too can watch me being clever and stuff!" he jumped about like an excited 5 year old.

Tahliah looked at Amy and raised her eyebrow.

"Rory, come from under there, I'll help him, you two have some couple time!" Tahliah smiled. Rory nodded and finished what he was doing.

"Oi, you've never worked her before, you might break her!" the Doctor moaned

"Says the man who threw the instruction manual into a supernova?" Tahliah retorted. The Doctor was about to reply when there was a bang and he got knocked over.

"Ouch! Damn! I can't get up there and fix that old girl! How am I meant to sort that out?!"

Tahliah looked at the Ponds and chuckled.

"Want me to do it?" she asked. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows and tentatively handed her his sonic screwdriver.

"Now Ponds, wanna see how an expert fixes something?" Tahliah winked as she waved her arms so she was in more suitable clothing and climbed the main console. The Doctor looked worried as she climbed his beloved machine, every now and again muttering 'be careful!'. She got to the top where the problem was and wrapped her legs around a swing that the TARDIS had materialised for her, she sat on it then dropped her body so she was hanging upside down. The Doctor and the Pond's gasped.

"Jesus! She looks like a person… but has monkey DNA!" Rory said jokily. Tahliah looked over and flipped him off. She laughed and took the sonic screwdriver out her pocket. Whilst still hanging upside down, she fixed the problem with ease. The TARDIS rumbled gently signalling it was fixed.

"There you go girl, needed a woman's touch didn't you? Not some big oaf like him breaking you!" Tahliah said as she climbed down and jumped onto the floor right in front of the Doctor, who had his arms crossed and had a very spoilt brat style look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, did nasty Tahliah play with your toys?" She said pouting and handed him his screwdriver back. Without saying anything, he picked her up over his shoulder and ran laughing.

"Put me down you little shit! Amy, Rory! Help!" She screamed, laughing as the Doctor ran towards the pool.

"Oh no you don't!" Tahliah laughed and clicked her finger quickly so she was in her bikini as he launched them both into the pool. She burst out laughing as she surfaced and noticed her trick had worked. The Doctor was still fully clothed.

"That's cheating!" He shouted jokily as Amy and Rory came running in. They took one look at the Doctor and burst out laughing.

Tahliah grinned cheekily and casually started swam towards the edge of the pool, where Amy leaned over and high fived her.

"Uh oh, I think you two better leave, unless you wanna get drenched?" Tahliah joked. Rory laughed and Amy winked at Tahliah as they left.

The Doctor jumped on Tahliah as soon as it was just them left.

"Oh I'm sorry, my powers must have been _playing up_. I meant for you to lose your clothes too. _Honest_." She said innocently. She couldn't hold her straight face and burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny do you? We shall see about that" He growled at her, smirking. Tahliah waved her hand and he was in his swim shorts.

"Hhmmm, much better!" she grinned cheekily

"Oh you asked for it…" he smirked as he picked her up and they crashed against the wall of the pool. His lips crashed onto hers in the heat of the moment and she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer. She groaned as she felt him harden against her.

"Someone's happy?" she smirked.

"Well, can you blame me?" he retorted cheekily as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"You know what my love?" she moaned

"What would that be?" he muttered

"We haven't christened your room in the TARDIS yet" she winked. He looked at her, his eyes dark with lust and passion. He walked out of the pool, still carrying her.

_I take it you like that thought of mine?_

_Oh my love, you have no idea_

They got to his bedroom and crashed onto the bed still kissing passionately. Tahliah paused for a second and the Doctor moaned at the loss of her lips.

"Oh, wait a second. You'll like this one…" she smiled as she waved her hands. The lighting dimmed and they were now both naked. The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you read my mind Lili…" he smirked. She pulled him back towards her and kissed him gently.

"Sshhh, just make love to me… I need you now…" she panted as their kissing got more heated.

The Doctor nodded and smiled as he ran his hands gently up and down her body then gently thrust inside her. Tahliah groaned with pleasure and smiled against the crook of his neck as they slowly and gently made love.

"Oh, that feels amazing… I love you so much…" she muttered

"I love you too…" he groaned as he felt himself on the brink of climax

They quickened their pace and soon enough they came together.

"Tah… liah…." The Doctor grunted as he came

"Doctor! Oh… my… god!" Tahliah moaned as she shuddered with pleasure. They stopped slowly and smiled. The Doctor rolled off her and she snuggled up next to him. Tahliah's eyes widened.

"Erm, why are we glowing?" she panicked

"Ah, well, it appears the bonding process between us has completed. It's nothing to worry about. I promise. And well, it has been a while since well, I erm, used this bed for this purpose." He blushed slightly

Tahliah sniggered and kissed his chest.

_Really? Nothing to worry about eh?_

_No, I read it in that book. It's perfectly normal. And it'll only happen like this if both of us had time lord genetics, which we do._

_Ok, if you say so_

The Doctor smiled and rubbed his hand gently over Tahliah's arm. They both drifted off to sleep, completely unaware they were still glowing…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

A couple of weeks later, Tahliah had been called to do godmother duty. The Doctor was still fast asleep when she got up and everyone apart from Amy had gone out.

"So, when's your god daughter being dropped off?" Amy asked. Tahliah was about to answer when the doorbell went.

"That'll be them now!" she grinned as she got up to answer the door. Her friend Maria was standing there with her daughter settled on her hip.

"You sure about this hun?" Maria asked

"Of course!" Tahliah grinned as Maria handed her daughter Callie over and left her in the capable hands of Tahliah and Amy.

Tahliah walked over to Amy with the little girl on her hip. Amy smiled and waved to her.

Callie was only 3 years old. She had long blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. She grinned and waved at Amy.

"Amy, this is Callie. Callie, say hi to Aunty Taliah's friend Amy"

"Hi Amy! Are you gonna pway with me and Aunty Tali?" Callie smiled sweetly as Tahliah sat her down on the sofa

"Sure!" Amy laughed.

Tahliah got out Callie's toys and they started to play

The Doctor stirred and rolled over in bed.

"Wow, I must have needed that sleep!" he muttered as he got ready and went to see where Tahliah was.

He walked into the living room to see toys everywhere and Tahliah swinging Callie round. Amy was laughing as the three year old squealed with joy.

"Ah, here you are!" he smiled. Tahliah put Callie down and the three year old hid behind her.

"Hey you, Callie, this is Aunty Tali's boyfriend, Doctor." She explained to the little girl, who came out tentatively and looked up at the Doctor.

"He has funny mad hair and funny clothes Aunty Tali. Is he nice? I not have a nasty man with my Aunty!"

Tahliah laughed and picked Callie up and took her over to the Doctor.

"Sure, he's awesome. He makes me very happy. But he is very silly"

"Hi Callie, I'm the Doctor. But call me Doctor, everyone else does! And how old are you?"

"I'm three and a half!" she grinned

"Wow, you're a big girl aren't you?!"

"Not as old as Mommy, she's almost as old as Aunty Tali, and that's _old!_"

Amy snorted with laughter.

"Well, I'm even older than Tali, so what does that make me?!" he joked

"Erm… really, really old!" Callie giggled

The Doctor a mock-shocked face and Callie burst into fits of giggles.

_You're pretty awesome with kids you know_

_So are you. I can see why you're her Godmother_

After a few hours of playing with Callie, Maria came and picked her up. The other's had arrived back and were playing games with her.

"You been good?" she asked her daughter, who nodded enthusiastically

"She's been brilliant, she really hit it off with the Doctor though. Dunno who's been the bigger kid!" Tahliah laughed

"I like him! He's funny! Can I come and play again Mommy?!" she asked sweetly

"I don't see why not!" Maria smiled

"Yeah! Doctor's gonna tell me more stories about his adventures!"

"Really? Well, we'll come back soon. Say bye to everyone!" Maria said

"Bye! Bye Doctor!" Callie waved as she left

"Someone has a fan!" Amy nudged the Doctor playfully. He grinned.

Later that day, Tahliah started feeling sick. The Doctor was helping Jack with something, but Amy noticed.

"Oi, you ok?" she asked quietly

"I'm not sure… I think I should use that scanner thing in the TARDIS…" Tahliah replied

"You want me to come with? Girly support?"

"Erm… yeah actually…"

They walked to the TARDIS, stopping every now and again as a wave of nausea washed over Tahliah. They got to the scanner and Tahliah set it up. It whirred and started scanning her.

"What do you think it is… oh… you're?" Amy said wide-eyed as the penny dropped

"I'm not sure, it's just, well, me and the Doctor well, you know, in his actual bedroom the other week. And well, there was glowing afterwards, literally… he said it was normal cos of the bonding and all that, but since I've felt a bit weird… ah, here we go…" Tahliah was interrupted by the scanner pinging. She looked at it and almost dropped to the floor in shock.

"Woh, careful hun! What is it… oh my god!" Amy said as she looked at the screen, both girl's jaws almost dropping out of their sockets.

_Tahliah: Full body scan. Pregnancy, confirmed positive._

"I'm… pregnant…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Tahliah all but ran out the TARDIS to try and find the Doctor

_Where are you? We need to talk! It's important. I'm by the TARDIS!_

_Ok, ok, calm down my love. I'll be right there_

"Is he coming?" Amy asked as she stepped out the TARDIS and put her arm round Tahliah trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a sec… wow, this is so weird. I'm happy and excited and nervous all at the same time!" Tahliah half smiled as the Doctor came in.

"What's wrong? Pond, is she ok?!" The Doctor said worriedly

"Yes, she's fine! But well, we have something to show you, so yeah, be prepared." Amy said as they went back into the TARDIS. Tahliah noticed the scanner had shut down so she put it back on and set it to scan her again.

"Wait, why are you scanning yourself?" the Doctor asked

"You'll see…" Tahliah smiled. She tried with all her might to contain her happiness, she didn't want the Doctor to read her mind and find out that way.

The scanner pinged and the Doctor raised his eyebrow at Tahliah. She smiled and turned the screen round. His jaw dropped as he read the screen.

_Tahliah: Full body scan. Pregnancy, confirmed positive._

"You're… you're pregnant?!" he gasped

"Yup! You're gonna be a daddy!" Tahliah squealed with delight. The Doctor ran and pulled her into a massive hug and kept kissing her.

"Pond! Gather the others in the living room!" He said excitedly. Amy grinned and ran to get the others together

"This… this is amazing news!" He babbled

"Calm down you!" Tahliah laughed as she dragged him still grinning and jumping up and down to the living room.

Everyone was sitting down waiting for them.

"Well… what is it?!" Jack asked excitedly

"Me and the Doctor, well, we're having a baby! I'm pregnant!" Tahliah announced. Everyone jumped up and ran to hug her and the Doctor.

"That's fantastic news! I'm gonna be an Uncle!" Seth grinned as he hugged his older sister

"How far gone are you?" Kairi asked as the excitement died down.

"A couple of weeks"

_Wait, that means…_

_Yes genius, when we christened the TARDIS_

The Doctor looked up at Tahliah sheepishly.

"What was that?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow while trying to hold back a smirk

"Well, we erm…" The Doctor started but blushed furiously. Tahliah laughed.

"We hadn't had chance to well, christen the TARDIS… and well yeah…" Tahliah explained. Jack and the others started laughing.

"You are like bloody animals!" Seth laughed

"I think we should celebrate! We'll open the bar tomorrow night and have a party! Besides, if memory serves me right, Rory mentioned it's his and Amy's wedding anniversary tomorrow!" Jack grinned

Tahliah rolled her eyes.

"You and your bloody parties… any excuse Harkness!" she laughed. The others agreed that it was a good idea and started setting everything in motion so there was no rush the following day.

The Doctor excused himself and pulled Jack and Amy to one side. Tahliah raised her eyebrow and sat down, stroking her tummy.

"Can't believe you're pregnant!" Seth said as he came and sat down.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tahliah whispered to him, he shrugged and smiled.

"You know!" Tahliah nudged him

"Well, I may do sis, I may not. And don't try the telepathy reading minds thing. The Doctor has taught us to close our minds for this surprise." Seth smiled

"That's mean!" Tahliah whined. Seth put his arm round his sister and pulled her into a hug so she was snuggling him.

"love you bro!" she smiled

"Love you too sis, but I'm still not telling you" he joked as she poked him in his ribs

"You're mean." She muttered

"Ah well, tough shit!" he laughed as he got up. The Doctor walked over and sat down next to her.

"You're planning something!" she said

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Oi, that's pretty much what Seth said!"

"And? You'll find out tomorrow night, so stop whining!" he joked

_Tell meeee!_

_Nope. It's a secret!_

_Don't like you now._

_Of course you do! You can't not like me, I'm awesome!_

_And oh so modest!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Tahliah woke up the next day to find the Doctor halfway down the bed under the sheets mumbling. Raising her eyebrow, she lifted up the covers and he looked up and grinned.

"What on earth are you doing you mental space man?!" she laughed

"Sshhh! I'm talking to our baby!" he grinned and kissed her tummy

"I'm only two weeks gone so I don't think she will hear you at the moment as I don't think she has ears, or a face…" she said sarcastically

"Well, oh, shush you! Don't spoil my moment, and how do you know it's a girl?"

"Well, technically all foetuses start off female so there! Hence why men have nipples!" she laughed

The Doctor raised his head and stuck his tongue out at her. There was a knock at the door and Amy came bounding in, she stopped and raised her eyebrow.

"What is he doing?!" she said laughing.

"He's 'talking to our baby'" Tahliah said, pulling a face that said 'don't ask, he's fucking mental'. Amy laughed and shook her head. The Doctor popped his head up and waved. Amy covered her eyes when she saw he was in his boxers.

"Did not need to see that Doctor!" she laughed

"But, you've seen me in my swimming shorts, what's the prob… oh… sorry Pond!" he said, looking down and realising he had a morning erection. Tahliah burst out laughing.

"Well, subtlety was never a strong point, I'll, yeah, leave you two to get ready… jeez that's wrong on so many levels…" Amy muttered as she walked out the room shaking her head.

"Erm… oops!" The Doctor grinned at Tahliah, who then smacked him upside the head. He frowned and pulled the sheets off them both as he got out of bed.

"Gah! You're making the bed after that!" Tahliah shouted after him as he went into the bathroom. He popped his head round the door.

"Can't you just do your whooshy arm waving thing?" he grinned

She shook her head and raised her eyebrows at him.

"But…"

"No buts mister, you made the mess, you tidy it!" she laughed as she waved her arms so she was dressed. She stuck her tongue out at him and left him to it.

She walked into the living room with a smug grin on her face laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked

"The Doctor decided to throw the bed covers everywhere, so I've made him tidy it up himself. He asked me if I could use my, ah, what was it? That's it, my 'whooshy arm waving thing'. I told him no and walked out!" Tahliah grinned and sat down with a book. The others laughed as the Doctor walked in with a stroppy teenager look on his face.

"Did you make the bed?" Tahliah asked in a very motherly tone. He stuck his tongue out at her and sat down.

"I hear you were talking to the baby earlier? You do realise it can't hear you at the moment?!" Kairi laughed

"Shush, of course he can hear me!"

"It's a she!" Tahliah retorted, not looking up from her book.

"Oh yeah, something about nipples… I wasn't paying attention…" The Doctor replied.

"Nipples?!" Jack laughed

"I tried to explain to him, that the reason I referred to the baby as a she is because all foetuses technically start off as female, hence why men have nipples! But as you've now realised, the dozy git wasn't listening properly" Tahliah explained, still not looking up from her book. She was interrupted by the Doctor flipping the book out her hand and blowing a raspberry at her.

"Really Doctor? Do I really have to raise two kids instead of one?" Tahliah joked

"I'm happy and excited though!" he grinned as he launched himself on her

"Well Tahliah, if you need help babysitting, you only have to ask!" Jack laughed. The Doctor lay on Tahliah and lifted his hand and flipped him off. Jack and the others burst out laughing at the Doctors behaviour. They spent the next few hours relaxing and talking random crap and occasionally laughing hysterically at Tahliah and the Doctor teasing one another.

"Come on you, it's now 6 o clock and the bar will be opening soon, I'm going to start getting ready." Tahliah announced, getting up off the sofa and pulling the Doctor up with her.

Tahliah opened her wardrobe and grinned.

"Why aren't you using your whooshy arm waving thing?" the Doctor asked as he watched her rummage through her clothes

"I could, but I like to feel normal every now and again, plus I don't wanna use my powers too much until I'm a bit further along and the baby is stronger" she explained with a smile

"Ok then. Do you mind if I wear my normal things tonight?" he asked

Tahliah walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Of course I don't mind, I like the bow tie, it suits your personality!" She grinned and turned to rummage through her wardrobe again.

After a while, she found what she was looking for. A long black gypsy skirt and a black belt. She pulled up the skirt so it was now a dress and put the belt around her waist. She put on some black ballet pumps and twirled round as she showed the Doctor.

"Beautiful…" he muttered as he picked her up and spun her round.


End file.
